Donny Potter
by keeperoliver
Summary: There's a new kid in town, and Harry calls him brother. As usual, Mrs. Rowling laughed at me for thinking I owned anything.
1. Chapter 1

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there my friends. It's me again. I am writing this as it will be my next story after Phoenix Pride is complete. It's just a thought for now, but with the right response it will be done. As a few of you know, my favorite characters in the HP world are Luna Lovegood, and Dobby. I think it is time to reunite them. Yes, this will be a Donny and Luna pairing. That's right DONNY and LUNA. I guess you know what that means. Like I said this is just a place to start, and will be continued once Pride is complete. I hope MAX, Alan, and My little Bro don't hex my bits off. Mae, you will probably like it. Ben I hope you read this. It will start off rated T, but I may change my mind later to M. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DP-}

"You will not harm Harry Potter!" and a beam of red shot out of his hand. Lucius was sent flying backwards to land on his back. He got up, anger and rage showing on his face.

"You have not heard the last of me Potter. Dobby you will die for this. You can not turn your back on your master and live through it. Enjoy what little time you have left." and with that he took off for the main gate to leave.

Dobby turned to Harry, "Dobby is free. He is free thanks to you, Harry Potter sir. Dobby can not thank you enough. Now Dobby has to think what he will do with this new found freedom. Do you know what Dobby is to do, Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, you are free to do what ever you want to. Surely you can find a home with someone?"

"Dobby supposes he could work for the great Albus Dumbledore in the Hogwarts kitchen. Dobby would rather be with a family though. Does Harry Potter wish to have a house elf sir?"

"Dobby, you have seen where I live and with who? I don't think you would be welcome with the Dursleys. Even if they did, where would you sleep, what would you eat, and what will you wear? I barely get enough to eat. You would be no better off than what you just left."

"Oh no Harry Potter sir, Dobby would be much better off. He would be with the great Harry Potter. He would be cared for much better than with his old master."

"No Dobby, you would be in the same predicament. A slave to the worst muggles you ever met. I could never do that to you Dobby. You would be better off in the kitchen of Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter does not want Dobby?"

"It's not like that Dobby. First I could never own another being. Second, Why would you want to be owned now that you are free? Third, I am not the safest person to be around, as people have a tendency to get hurt. Finally, I can barely take care of myself, with out having to bother about someone else. Do you see what I mean Dobby?"

"But Dobby could help you with all that Harry Potter sir. He can cook, clean, and care for Harry Potter. Harry Potter sir, Dobby must have a family to survive. Dobby does not wish to be another house elf in the kitchen of Hogwarts. He wishes to be with someone who would care for Dobby as family. Does Harry Potter not care for Dobby?"

"Dobby you are taking this the wrong way. It's not that I don't care for you, it's because I can't care for you. For goodness sake Dobby, I am only twelve, what could I possibly do for you? Why are you so strong about me being your master. You need a family that has an adult there for you to be with."

Dobby thought about this for a second then he brightened up, "No sir Dobby does not need an adult to take care of him. Dobby is an adult, so he could take care of Harry Potter sir. He could do that if you let him sir."

"What do you mean Dobby? How could you take care of me. Besides Professor Dumbledore would never allow me to leave the muggle home. Something about blood protection wards."

"No sir there are no wards around the muggle home. If there was love in the home, then yes they would be there. But, with out love, there is no ward. The only protection you have there is a spell that hides you living there. If this were to be discovered, then you would be at the mercy of the discoverer."

"Is this true Dobby? There really is no blood ward in place? Then why does Professor Dumbledore insist that I stay there?"

"Perhaps he feels it is still in place?"

"If it is not there now, it was never there at all Dooby. I have never been shown love there for as long as I have lived there."

"Then it is time for you to leave there sir. It is not safe there for you. Harry Potter sir, could you allow Dobby access to your family vault? Perhaps he can find property that Harry Potter sir could live."

"Dobby I have been in the vault twice, and there is nothing but gold, silver and bronze in there."

"That can not be sir, the Potter family is an ancient and noble house, sir. It must have family heir looms. The Potter name has been around for centuries. Perhaps the vault you are talking about belongs to your mother?"

"No it is under the name Harry Potter. My mother was a muggle born and did not know of Gringotts prior to going to Hogwarts. If what you say is true Dobby, why haven't I been told of this?"

"Dobby does not know Harry Potter sir."

"I wonder if coming of age is the answer then? It would make a little more sense if that were the reason. Perhaps I should talk to the Headmaster about this. Come on Dobby, I think we need to get to the bottom of this."

The two headed back into the castle to talk to Professor Dumbledore. They talked about this all the way there. The more Harry thought about it, the more he felt something was being hidden from him. He was not sure he liked this.

Albus wondered what Harry was doing with the diary and what he wanted to speak to Lucius about. He knew Harry was worried about the elf, and that he would do what he could to protect him from his master. He decided he needed to go see that Harry was alright and to make sure that Lucius did him no harm.

As he left the gargoyle entry, he was surprised to see Harry and Dobby walking towards him. "Harry are you alright? Did Mr. Malfoy try to hurt you?"

"Shall we talk inside sir, where there is less chance of being overheard?"

"Of course my boy. Come let us get back to my office." As they walked back, Albus sent the figures in the portraits off for a while. He knew it was not always safe with them there. He felt that one of them was passing on information to one not in need to know.

As they entered the office, Harry noticed Fawkes was the only occupant. Even the portraits were empty. "Thank you sir for the privacy. Dobby has brought up a very interesting point, sir. He told me of the possibility of there being a Potter family vault. And yes, Malfoy did try to hurt me, but Dobby stopped him. With quite a bit of force mind you. I don't think he will be able to sit for a few days."

"Ah yes, that. Harry, you were to be told about this on your fourteenth birthday. You would at that time have access to your father's family vault, but could not remove any currency from the vault. Personal items could be taken and that would be it. Why do you wish to know about this Harry?"

"Sir, did you know that the blood wards you said were protecting me at the Dursleys does not exist?"

"Nonsense Harry, of course they exist. They will continue to exist until your seventeenth birthday, or there is no longer any love in the household."

"That's just it sir, there has never been any love in the household. Not for me there hasn't. I doubt if my aunt and uncle share any love for each other or my cousin. Is there a way for you to detect if what I say is true or not?"

Albus got up from his chair and retrieved a device that looked like a top that was suspended from the circle of gold that surrounded it. It was hung dead center of the circle. Albus waved his wand, and the device did nothing. He tried it again, and still nothing. He got back up and took another device down. This one looked like a music box, but when he opened it, a vision of #4 Privot Drive appeared. Albus touched the lid with his wand, and there formed a shadow around the house. A grey shadow that made the house appear sick. Albus dropped his wand on to his desk. He looked back up to Harry. "How can there be no love in this house? What kind of people are these that they do not even love each other? I am sorry Harry. I thought that your mother's sister would at least love you. But that does not appear to be the case."

"No sir, it is not. Like I said, it never has been. Dobby told me that the only thing protecvting me was a charm that would misdirect a persons attention away from #4. If someone really tried to find me, it would be quite easy. With that being the case sir, I will not go back to that house. I will not go where I am not wanted. Dobby has suggested that since he is an adult, he could take care of me. All we have to do is find a place to stay."

"Harry, it does not work that way. Dobby is an adult for an elf, but he would not be recognized as your guardian in the eyes of the wizarding world."

"There has to be a way sir. Is there a property in the Potter vault where we could live? Some place protected?"

"There is your parents home in Godrics Hollow? It needs to be repaired, but that should not take long to do. We could put up another Fidelious and make me the secret keeper. But that doesn't make it clear for Dobby to take up being your guardian. However, there is a way we can make it work. A very close friend of your mum and dad could take over. However you will have to be very careful who you tell. He is not well received in the ministry. His name is Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin? That name is not familiar to me sir. Why does he have to be my guardian?"

"Harry, he was named in your parents will as to become if your parents didn't make it through the war. He was second in succession, behind Sirius Black. Sirius was the one who became the traitor to turn your parents over to He Who Must Not Be Named. Remus could not be allowed to become your guardian because of a condition that he suffers from."

"Does he still suffer from this condition?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you telling me that he should be my guardian, when he can't?"

"That is why the Ministry can't find out about him. Harry, Moony is a werewolf."

"Did you say Moony? I remember Moony, and Pads. They were friends of dad and mum. I had a wolf and a black dog stuffed animals that I named them after. That is about all I can remember about them. So this Remus was Moony, who was Pads?"

"That would be Sirius Black."

"But I thought you said he betrayed mum and dad?"

"He did Harry."

"No sir, not the Pads I knew, he wouldn't do that. He loved me too much. He loved mum and dad too much also. What you said can't be true."

"Harry, Sirius was made their secret keeper for their Fidelious. He is the only one who could turn over the secret to Voldemort."

"No sir, there had to be another reason for their being betrayed."

"I'm sorry Harry, but there can't be another explanation, unless he was not their secret keeper. But I was told by your father that he was to be their secret keeper."

Harry sat their with tears in his eyes. The figure of Pads playing with him when he was small. How he showed his love by becoming that big fun dog. How he fell asleep against the soft fur covering his chest.

Harry let this memory fade. He would think about it later, right now he had to think about fixing his home and getting Moony there to take care of him. "So sir, how bad is my home. What would it take to repair it?"

"Well if he went there right now, Dobby could have it fixed in no time. It would be ready for you to move in at the end of the year. I could contact Remus and see if he could move in. I was going to call him anyway. I have a job for him. So, will that work for you Harry?"

"Yes sir. I look forward to it, really. Is the floo connected to anyone?"

"Not right now, but it would not take much. We will worry about that once you have moved in. Now what say you go down to dinner and we will talk later?"

"Sir, I have one more request. Dobby wishes to be my house elf, but, I do not wish to own him. Is there another way for Dobby to live with me?"

"There is Harry, but it has never been done before."

"And what is that sir?"

"By making him a member of your family."

"Like a father? I thought that was why you are having Remus come live with me?"

"No Harry. More like your brother. Dobby you are capable of changing your appearance are you not?"

Dobby had not said a word during this whole visit, and was shocked when he was asked the question. "Yes sir Dobby can be doing this, however, once it is done, it can not be taken back. That is why it has never been done sir. It is forbidden."

"Dobby, it is forbidden by your master. You are a free elf. If you chose to change now, since you are free, it can be done."

Dobby heard this and jump-ed off his chair, and asked Harry about what he should look like.

"Dobby, if you are to be my brother, you should like me, maybe red hair instead of black. Green eyes, about my height and build. No scar. No glasses. What do you think?"

Instead of answering, Dobby thought about it, and started his change, He soon stood there in front of the other two room occupants. He was the same height and build, with green eyes and bright red hair. His hair was shoulder length, which made him sort of look like a girl. When Harry asked him about it, Dobby refused to change it. He always wanted hair, and since he was allowed to have it, he wanted a lot of it. Harry snickered at this, but didn't make any comments.

"OK Dobby, now since you have changed, then so should your name. What name do you wish to go by.?"

"Harry."

"Sorry, that one is taken." Harry laughed.

"Then Dobby doesn't know?"

"Well why not we call you Donny? That should be easy enough for you to remember. Now, how do we explain you to the magical world? Professor, do you have any thought on that?"

"Yes I do Harry, He was taken at birth to make sure that there would be one to go against Voldemort when the time came. He was trained to become the second savior should something happen to the chosen one."

"Ughh, I hate that name. But it does sound like something that could be believed."

"Well then Donny, welcome to the Potter family."

Donny had a smile that could light up London, it was so bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Harry and Donny made their way through the hall with them getting quite a few stares. Harry made his was to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny and Luna who was sitting with Ginny, trying to get her to relax after her experience in the Chamber.

Harry leaned in to talk to Ginny but, she turned her head too embarrassed to speak. Luna looked to Harry as if to say she will be this way for a while. Luna then noticed Donny, "Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood, are you a Weasley I haven't met yet? I thought I met them all?"

Donny looked up, "Excuse me?"

Luna said once more, "I said hello, my name is Luna Lovegood, and are you a Weasley I haven't met yet?"

Ginny looked to Donny and answered, "No Luna, he is not a Weasley, I don't know who he is? Who is he Harry?"

Harry smiled as Ginny finally got up the nerve to speak, "OH, Sorry for not introducing you. Professor Dumbledore thought it was time I met my lost brother. His name is Donny Potter, The professor said he was taken away when he was 6 months old. It was to make sure that one of us would be around to face our destiny when the time came. He has been training for the last 7 years with a friend of my family. Donny, this is Ginny Weasley, and her friend Luna Lovegood. And over here is Hermione Granger, and Ginny's brother Ron. Ginny has three other brothers going to school here."

Donny nodded to each as they were introduced. He then looked to Ginny, "Harry told me what you had to go through, and I have to say, it took a tremendous amount of courage to fight off the effects. You must be a very strong witch."

Ginny blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, but I didn't quite make it through it. Harry is the one who deserves the praise. He saved my life, at the risk of his own."

Donny didn't let Harry answer. "OH what Harry did was a feat, but, you had to bear the burden of carrying around that horrible person all year long. Yet here you are, and looking better than a person would expect. Don't put down your own courage. Embrace it. Accept it. Grow with it. You will become a much stronger person if you do."

Harry couldn't believe this was Dobby. He sounded like he really was his brother. He actually made Ginny feel better. He put his hand on Donny's shoulder and let him know he appreciated what he said to the young girl. Donny just smiled.

Hermione took this chance to ask, "Harry, how is it you didn't know you had a brother? I mean didn't your family tell you about him?"

Harry didn't answer Hermione. How was he supposed to answer her, when his family were the Dursley's who hated him. Luckily he didn't have to return to them.

Donny once again answered for him. "Hermione isn't it? Like Harry said I was taken when I was 6 months old, like Harry. No one ever told me I had a brother either. The reason I wasn't in school last year is because I was living out of country. I was cut off from the world training to be the best I could be. Now it is up to me to train Harry, with the help of our Uncle Remus."

Hermione continued, "So neither of you knew you had a brother. What was your reaction when you both found out?"

Donny laughed, "You would expect shock. Or Surprise, Overwhelmed. Nope. We hugged each other like we knew it all along. Professor Dumbledore is probably still laughing on the inside the way we acted. You see being twins, we sort of felt a connection the moment we met. Do you see those two red heads. They look like twins, and I am willing to bet they share a bond, the way they act around each other, and speak without words. They are probably closer than Harry and I because they are identical. Harry looks like dad, with mum's eyes, and I look like mum, with Dad's eyes. I hope this doesn't confuse you Hermione."

"Believe it or not, your explanation makes perfect sense. Especially when you mentioned Fred and George. I have seen what you talked about. Their twin speak will confuse the heck out of you. Makes you dizzy just watching them. I look forward to talking with you later Donny, you are a very interesting character."

"Character? What am I a cartoon? Puhlease, I do not run when someone gets me wet. I hurt when an anvil falls on my head. That is if I survive an anvil falling on my head. So, instead of an interesting character, how about an interesting individual?"

Hermione nodded her head while laughing.

Luna had been listening this whole time, and finally asked, "Donny, would you talk to me too? Later I mean? I wouldn't mind getting to know you. Have you been sorted to a house yet?"

You could hear Hermione utter, "Shoot, I knew I forgot to ask something. Luna is just too observant."

Luna smiled, "Thank you Hermione. I just love the way you pass out compliments."

"Did I actually say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did."

Donny saved Hermione the embarrassment of answering, "It would be my honor to be able to talk with you Luna. I think I would like to get to know you as well. Ginny and Hermione I would like to get to know as well. As a matter of fact any of Harry's friends. I have been sorted in Gryffindor to be close to my brother, though Gideon wanted me in Ravenclaw.""

Donny was starting off his brotherhood with Harry in grand fashion. He started to get Ginny out of her depression, made a believer out of Hermione, and was beginning a friendship with Luna. All in less than 10 minutes.

However he did notice that Ron wasn't too happy with him. He would have to work on that as well. He wanted to be friends with all of Harry's friends. He also wanted to get to know the twins. They looked like they could be fun.

Harry was just thinking how easy Donny fit in with his friends, except for Ron. He knew Ron would be the hardest as he knew Ron didn't like any one to come between him and Harry. Ron's insecurities made him a bitter friend. Even Hermione was like a wall between him and Harry. That was why they had all of their arguments. He wished Donny luck with Ron, knowing it would be a hard task.

DP-}

For the last two weeks of school, Donny had made friends with all but Ron. Even the twins were taken by his humorous side. He could be quite a cut up. He also had some brilliant ideas for pranks. Percy liked how he was often found with a book in his hands. And he had heard that he rivaled Hermione for her brilliance.

Hermione liked that she had competition for top honors. It made her work harder. They even found themselves studying together.

Luna found him easy to talk to. He listened to her when she went on about her supposed imaginary creatures. When she tried to describe them, he would correct her on a few of her descriptions, and she knew he was correct on his statements. It was as if he could see them also.

Ginny enjoyed her talks with Donny, because he would tell her of Harry's personality. His likes, dislikes, habits, and such. Not only did she get to know Donny better, but she got to know Harry better as well. It also took her mind off of what transpired the past year. He was like a medicine that calmed her.

Ron didn't like this new interruption. He felt that Harry would drop him in favor of his brother. He worked too hard to win Harry's friendship to have it taken from him so soon. He knew Hermione was always going to be there, and now Ginny and Luna were there. With Donny Potter there, Ron felt he was doomed to be just Ron Weasley, a nobody, not Ron Weasley, best mate of Harry Potter. He was surprised when Harry came over to him to talk.

"Ron mate, can we talk?"

Ron smiled, but it was not a real smile, "I think we already were Harry? But if you wish to say more, then be my guest."

"PRAT!" Harry laughed, "Listen Ron, I just want you to know that nothing is going to change between you and I. You're still my best mate. Donny is my brother though. I know is is tough for you to understand but, it is no different than you and your brothers. You love them right?"

"Of course I do Harry, you know that."

"Do you expect any less from me then? Should I tell my brother to sod off so that I can be with my best mate? I can't do that Ron. I have to get to know him after just finding out I have a brother. Wouldn't you if you just found out about Fred and George?"

"I see what you mean Harry. All I could see was you leaving me behind to be with Donny, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George. You forgetting all about me. I'm sorry I am like that Harry. I don't guess I'll ever grow over being weak."

"Ron even though you think, it does not mean you are. You were sorted into Gryffindor for Pete's sake. You have to be brave for you to be here. There are no weak Gryphs. Just because I am not at your side constantly, does not mean you are not my best mate. You have to understand that I am going to have other friends. Friends that I will want to talk to on occasion. Doesn't mean you can't be there to talk as well. You also have to make friends with the others as well. I like you Ron, but I don't swing that way mate. Girls are going to become a part of my life, and they will become a part of yours as well. You need to find someone you like and start to make friends with her. Did you know that Hermione was a girl?"

Ron started laughing, "No, really? I never would have guessed. Are you suggesting I try to become friends with Miss Study Habit?"

"It's got to beat you and her arguing all the time. Man does that give me a head ache. If Hermione doesn't suit you, how about Parvatti, or Lavender. Even Susan or Padma. Ron you have to start thinking beyond the here and now. You do know Susan is a red head, and they seem to run in the family. Well, next year we are able to make the trip to Hogsmeade. Why not get to know her and ask her to join you, as a date."

"Well, I don't think Hermione and I will ever be more than friends, if you can call it that. Lavender is cute, but way too possessive. Susan is very cute, and easy to talk to. I think maybe I will follow up on your suggestion. Or I could ask Luna?"

Harry looked across the room to where Donny and Luna sat with Hermione and Ginny. Luna had a look in her eyes that told Harry she was taken. Then he saw the look in Hermione's eyes as she watched Neville sitting by himself next to the window. "Ron, I think it best you stick with trying to win over Susan. Luna may be a bit too much for your taste."

"Your right Harry, she is a bit weird."

Harry snapped his head up at that comment, "No Ron, she is not weird. She is not different or loony. She is special. She is kind, loving, caring and open. It is her openness that would be too much for you."

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean that as an insult. I have a limited vocabulary, and I don't always use the words I know in the right context. You know I am like that. I think that is why Hermione and I argue so much. She is so smart, and I am so limited. I think Luna could be just as smart as Hermione, but hides it. So, are you going to get to know someone special?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like you want me to get to know Susan, you know a girl?"

"Promise not to get mad Ron?"

"NO, don't tell me Harry, you like Ginny?"

"Sort of."

"You don't know what you are getting into there Mate? She is a handful. Hey don't get any ideas by what I said."

"I don't think like that Ron. Ginny is just like Luna. She is very special. If you take the time to watch her, you would see what I am talking about. Yes she is your sister and you may not see her as anything else, but others will begin to see her as I see her. I don't want her to think I am ignoring her. It is early yet, but if I can keep her close as a friend, then maybe later we can take it further."

"I understand mate. Just don't hurt her. She seems to be getting over this year, and hopefully she will have a nice summer. I don't want to see her fall back into feeling it was all her fault."

DP-}

The train ride home was a pleasant trip that Donny was experiencing for the first time. He was in the middle of the conversations with the group. Hermione even got Neville to sit with them. At first he was quiet, and secluded, but Donny and Hermione were able to get him to open up.

Donny had noticed that Neville was having trouble with his spells during the last two weeks of class. He decided to ask, "Neville, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No Donny, I don't know mind. What is it you wish to ask?"

"Can you tell me where you got your wand from?"

"Sure, it was my fathers. My Grans thought if it was good enough for him, it should be good enough for me. That and I like the idea of having something of his near."

Donny couldn't believe this, "Neville you know the wand chooses the wizard. This wand has not chosen you. If you want to perform better, you need to find the right wand for you to work with. You would be so much stronger with the right wand and practice."

"Do you really think so Donny? I mean my Grans said I was not a strong wizard. Maybe she is right?"

Donny asked the rest in the compartment if he could borrow their wands. He had Neville try them all, and most acted like the one he was using, however, the wand of Harry's and Hermione's each improved his magic significantly. Donny asked him to meet him on the next Saturday, as he needed to get a wand, and thought Neville should get one as well. Neville agreed.

The train finally pulled into the station, and the friends made their way to their parents or guardians. Ron had asked Susan on the train if he could get to know her, and she thought it would be nice to get to know him. She agreed and Ron left her at the station with a smile growing on his face. Harry was right, she is very nice.

The whole group agreed to meet up sometime during the summer to have a day together and have fun. A letter from Harry would notify everyone of when they should meet.

The following weekend, Donny and Harry met Neville in the Leaky Cauldron, and then made their way to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Ollivander greeted them but was at a loss for Donny's presence. "And who might you be young man?"

"Hello sir, I am Donny Potter, Harry's twin brother."

Ollivander raised his eye brow with this, but, kept his thoughts to himself. Ollivander worked with Neville first. Neville took about 15 minutes but found his wand. It was a thirteen inch ash with as a Dragon Scale core.

Donny was much harder. It was over an hour before Ollivander decided to try an put Donny with a used wand. Not just any used wand though. It was his own wand that he made special by his own hands. It was a 11 inch Willow with a Elf Hair core. Not a house elf, but the original elves before they departed this plain. It was an extremely rare core. Donny felt the power of the wand as soon as he touched it. He felt the connection and the bond form right away. Donny actually glowed as he gripped the wand, and Ollivander smiled at the show. He knew there was a reason he put up the wand more than forty years ago. He knew there would be another of his kind to come forward.

Yes, Samuel Ollivander was indeed an elf. A dying breed that needed new blood. It had to be fate that stepped forward to put this one with Harry Potter. He would be watching this duo as they made their way through life.


	3. Chapter 3

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: Well this one is going over well at all. But, do you know what, I love writing it, and wil not give up on it. It is fun and refreshing. It takes my mind off of Pride which is an a abomination. Hopefully two more chapters for it. Yuck, it leaves a terrible taste in my mouth just thinking about it.I am so sorry for putting this thing to print for you all to stomach. The Keeper.

DP-}

Donny loved the cottage that Moony lived in. It wasn't huge and gawdy. It was not small and cramped. It was the perfect blend of spacious and close. The three bedrooms were comfortable. The den was cozy. The kitchen was friendly and well organized. Plus it had a huge yard.

Moony didn't know how to act with the preteens. Harry looked so much like James that he caught himself a few times almost calling him that. What Harry had done for the house elf was something Lily would have done if given the chance. With his hyper sensitive senses though, Moony could still smell the house elf. They had always had a distinct odor about them. Sort of like a clean kitchen, with food odors just prepared. He liked that smell very much.

As the days went by, Moony got closer to the boys, and soon they were talking about Harry's and Donny's friends. He wasn't surprised that Harry was taking an interest in a red head. He knew that Potter blood called for the hardest woman to handle be the one they desired. It was like a challenge that they needed to take on and hopefully win out on. With James, it took six years to win the love of his life. Lily fought him tooth and nail and Moony actually thought she would win out, and James would have to find another challenge. Severus had been a main stumbling block for James. If it hadn't been for fifth year he might have lost her. Moony never felt right about that afternoon. The Severus he thought he knew would never have said those things to Lily. He may not have got along with Severus, but, he never disliked him either.

Knowing he was going to teach this year, Moony promised himself he would look futher into the reason for Severus' turn around. He felt someone else was behind it.

Harry and Donny didn't now of Remus' appointment as DADA Professor, and that was the way Remus wanted it. He wanted to surprise them with it. That was until the news of a breakout from Azkaban prison was announced. Sirius Black had escaped.

Remus felt he had to tell Harry and Donny about this. He called them to the den.

When Harry and Donny were seated across from Remus he began, "Harry, Donny, I have to tell you somehing that may disturb you. There has been a breakout from Azkaban Prison. Someone who may be after you Harry. Someone I once called friend,"

Harry looked at Moony and smiled, "So, Pads is finally free. Good. I wondered when he would finally get hold of his senses and take leave of that place."

Remus sat dumb founded. "You know of Pads Harry?"

"I remember you both Moony. Professor Dumbledore, Donny and I talked about it. The Professor tried to tell me Pads was the one who turned on Mother and father. I don't know how you feel Moony, but I can't believe that Pads would do that. You, him and dad were too close, almost like brothers. Do you really think he was capable of this Moony?"

"Harry, the evidence against him was too much. He even admitted that he was the one to cause your mum and dad to be killed. Truthfully, at first I doubted it. Sirius and James were like brothers. Closer than that. I often thought that He and James were more like a part of each other. There was no way if Sirius were the secret keeper he would turn James and Lily over to the Dark Lord. There was also no way Sirius would allow anyone else to be the secret keeper, unless he felt that he was not a safe choice. If that were the case, then he would have found a better and safer secret keeper. That could only have been Professor Dumbledore. Since it wasn't done, then it had to be Sirius."

Donny interjected his thoughts at this point,"Mr. Lupin suppose that Sirius found himself to be followed when ever he was out, and felt that he may not be as safe a secret keeper as he thought. Now suppose that he decided just before the charm was performed that perhaps James should change his secret keeper, and no one else was available that he preferred. He knew it couldn't be him so he suggested someone else. Were you around when they did the charm?"

Remus thought on this. It was around the time that he and Albus were Europe trying to persuade the werewolves to join the side of the light. If Sirius really did ask James to change keepers, then who would take Sirius' place. He could only think of one other person. PETER. But then that only made the case against Sirius even worse as He killed Peter after the murder of James and Lily. Still though, if he had done it, maybe it was because Peter did turn in James and Lily to the Dark Lord, and he was seeking revenge.

Harry pulled Remus out of his thoughts, "Moony, No matter what anyone thinks, Sirius did not turn Mother and father in to Voldemort. I know I sound rediculous, but the Pads I knew loved us too much to ever turn on them and me. I think we need to give him a chance to explain what occured that evening. It just doesn't sound right."

Remus nodded his head, "I agree Harry, Sirius does deserve a chance to explain himself to us. The thing is though, if he did turn you in, then he may want to finish the job he started. You have to remember Harry is that the Black Family has been a follower of the dark arts for quite a while. Even though he showed us he may be different, what if he did it just to win his way into our confidence and act as traitor for Voldemort." Remus shuddered as he said the name.

"I don't care Moony. Sirius needs the chance to tell us his half of the story. All we have is the testimony of the Aurors who took him in. That reminds me, When was the trial for Pads? No one has ever mentioned that to me. I would like to see what exactly was presented as evidence at the trial."

Moony was stumped at this, as he didn't remember when it was as well. He never read about it in the paper. He never heard it mentioned from the people around him when he was in a crowd. Or at a bar.

Was there even a trial?

DP-}

It was getting closer to Harry and Donny's birthday, and Harry decided to get something for Donny from the Muggle world. He knew Donny never visited the Muggle world, and he thought if he found something interesting for him, then maybe he would consider visiting it with Harry one day. Harry told Remus of his wish, and though he was hesitant, Remus allowed Harry to go, but he was to be back in three hours. He found Donny something to do, to keep him busy, and not notice Harry was gone.

Harry thought on where he could go, and the only place he had ever been was Devon and Privet Drive. He did remember a small joke shop by #4, only about four blocks away. He felt it was the best place to look. He used his wand, and soon the Knight Bus picked him up and was off before Harry was seated. When he finally took his seat, he was thrown forward when the bus stopped for him to get off.

Harry watched as the bus took off, with no muggle any wiser that it was even there. He looked across the street at the small joke shop, and took off for it. When he entered, he laughed at the muggle attempt at humor. Shrunken heads, Zombie masks, fake scars, fake vomit, fake food. He started to fill a shopping cart full of items. Donny and the twins would love them. Harry had exchanged some galleons through Remus at Gringotts, and had about two hundred pounds sterling to shop with. when he was done, he still had fifty pounds sterling left. He left the shop, and became sick to his stomach when he saw who was coming down the street.

Dudley was with his friends when he saw his cousin walk out of the joke shop. He poked his friend Piers in the ribs to get his attention, "Do you want to have some fun Polkiss? I see someone we haven't had fun with in almost a year."

Piers looked down the street to see Potter, Big D's cousin. He smiled at D, and nodded his head. They walked toward Harry with a look of pleasure on their faces. "Well look who's here guys, if it isn't my good cousin Harry Potter. Where have you been hiding Harry. Mum's worried sick about you, and dad just hasn't been the same without you around. It seems the weeds are taking over our back yard, and they need your care to tend them. And dad's car hasn't had a good bath in a long time. Our fence needs a good coat of paint. I am sure we could find other things for you to fix as well. Why don't we go home and get you started. I'm sure you could finish in just a few DAYS."

Harry wasn't one to take any crap from Dudley, and was ready to stand up to him and his gang. He never got the chance, as a huge black dog jumped between him and the gang, and growled at the group of pests. Being bigger, braver and thicker than the rest of the group, Dudley tried to kick the dog away. The dog was faster, and dodged the kick, and launched himself at the bully. He had Dudley flat on his back with his teeth bared two inches from his face. Dudley laid his head back down on the ground putting distance between him and the teeth. The dog didn't move until one of Dudley's friends tried to pull the dog off of Him. The dog snapped at the friend, and that was the last attempt to get the dog off Dudley by the group. However, when Harry patted the dog, he got him to get off D and sit by his leg growling at the group. Dudley got up and looked at Harry. "This isn't over Potter. I will find out where you are staying, and will pay you back for this."

Petunia would need to do some healing on the leg where the dog bit Dudley. Dudley ran as fast as his injured leg would take him down the street towards #4. Harry looked down to the dog, "Thanks Pads. Yes, I know who you are, and I am very happy to see you. Why don't we head home and we could get you something to eat, and you could meet up with an old friend." Harry pulled out his wand, and was soon back on the bus, with Pads.

By the time Dudley returned with his mother, Harry and the dog were gone. It would be the last time he would see Harry for a very long time.

The bus let the two off in front of Moony's cabin. Pads looked at the home and if a dog could smile, the he would be grinning from ear to ear. He could smell his friend Moony even from here. But there was another smell he didn't quite recognize, but did. It was a house elf. Why did Moony have a house elf? Moony would never own a house elf. Pads looked back up to Harry. It must be Harry's from James and the Potter mansion.

When Moony saw who was with Harry, he drew his wand to make sure he didn't try to do anything drastic. Pads stayed right where he was sitting on his haunches.

Remus then spoke up, "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

The dog looked at his friend but didn't move. Remus became nervous. Finally, "Will you please change so we could talk Sirus?"

The dog stood up, and changed before the eyes of the three others in the room. Where the dog was standing was now a tall thin man that looked like he had seen better days. "Hello Remus my old friend. It's been a while."

"Yes Sirius, it has. A very long and lonely time. You look like you could use a good meal and a goodlong bath. Why don't you go do that, and find something clean to put on while I fix us something to eat. We can talk while we eat as there is a lot to talk about."

Sirius nodded his head, and followed Harry up the stairs to Remus' room to find something to wear. He asked Harry while they walked, "How do you know me Harry?"

"Pads, I believe you were my favorite pillow when I was young. It's kind of hard to forget when you were a big part of my life as I was just beginning my life. You and Moony were my Uncles. You never forget family. Here is Moony's room, why don't you find something fits then get cleaned up and join us downstairs in half an hour." Harry turned and went back own stairs.

Sirius entered the room and was immediately hit with memories. He saw a picture of James and Lily sitting on the night stand beside the bed where Remus slept. He took the picture in his hands and cried as he looked at the picture. It was just as he remembered them. James so thin and his glasses so round sitting on his nose. Lily so beautiful in her pale green dress. He ran his fingers over her features thinking of the time this picture was taken. He put the picture back down, and looked around the room once more, and a growl formed in his throat as he saw a picture of one he hated. It was a picture of him, Remus, James, and Pisser Pettigrew. If he ever found that Son of a Bitch he was going to kill him. He was ready to break the picture when he realised that he had to explain to Remus what happened that evening, before he did anything to do any more damage. He knew Remus didn't know of the betrayal. He went to the closet where he found some clothes that would fit him. he was sad at the selection that was presented to him. Remus must be having a rough time of it. He went to the loo, and took his shower. He felt the years washing off his body. It had been a long time since he last felt this good.

It was forty five minutes when he joined Harry, Remus, and the boy he didn't recognise. Remus told him to sit while he brought the food to the table.

Soon Sirius was eating the roasted chicken, smashed potatoes, greenbeans and fresh rolls. He heard Remus snicker as Sirius was eating like he would never eat again. Sirius slowed down after that, and started to explain what happened that night James and Lily died.

"I don't know if you are going to believe this or not Moony, but, just before we put up the Fedelius charm, I talked James and Lily into changing secret keeper. I had been followed for over a month by different people, and I couldn't trust that I could keep them safe by being their keeper. I told them that by changing who the keeper was, and not telling anyone, it would throw whoever was following me off their track. If they ever decided to try and take this from me, then I could honestly tell them I didn't know where they were. However our choices were slim. Both you and Dumbledre were out of country, and Frank and Alice were in hiding themselves. That left Peter. I was the worst mistake I ever made. I thought he loved them the same as you and me. Oh how wrong I was. Peter was the leak. He was working for the Dark Tosser all along. After I found James and Lily dead, and Harry crying, Hagrid came to the house to retrieve Harry and take him to Dumbledore. Once he was gone, I made the mistake to go looking for Pisser and seek revenge. The little shit was more cunning than I thought. He created a scene where there were a group of muggles formed around us, and he made it look like he missed me with a curse. I fell for it. He then sent a Flagrante at what I thought was aimed at me. I dodged this, but the curse hit some drums that were stacked behind me. These exploded killing the muggles. Pisser then took out a dagger, and cut off his left pinky finger. He changed into his rat form, and took off down a storm drain. About that time, Aurors had come on scene, and they took me in when I started screaming I was to blame for James and Lily's deaths."

Remus had been watchig him during his talk, and saw no lies in his face. He was telling the truth. "Didn't you make this statement at your trial?"

"What trial. They took me straight to Azkaban. They called it an open and shut case. No need for a trial. For ten years I couldn't even think right. I had let down my best friends and a women I loved more than family. I let down my own Godson. Then about a month ago, Fudge came through for an inspection, and he was carring a paper. I noticed the headlines, and a picture. Asking the Minister if I could have his paper so that I could fill out the Cross word puzzle as it had been years since I had done on. He tossed me the paper, and left. Once he was gone, I went to the paper and looked closely at it. Sure enough, there he was Pisser Pettigrew sitting on a boy's shoulder in his rat ass form. This was what gave me the strength to escape from that hell hole. I knew if this boy who was the same age as Harry, then the rat would probably be there in school with him. It would only be a matter of time before he made a play to get his hands on Harry."

Harry looked at the picture, and gasped, "Sirius, Remus, I know this family. The Weasleys. Ron is the one with the rat, whose name is Scabbers. He is in my year, and dorm. We are room mates."

Donny looked at the picture, then at Harry, "Harry, do you think they are still in Egypt?"

"No, they are probably home by now, why?"

"I think I am going to pay a little visit to a rat named Scabbers. Tomorrow I am going scavenger hunting."

Sirius looked at the boy when he finally thought to ask, "Harry who is this kid? I know you say is name is Donny, but you were never part of a set of twins. I thought that maybe he was in danger from someone, so you made the pretence that he was your brother so that you could take him in. But when I first arrived here in my dog form, I smelled a house elf."

"Sirius, Donny is not his real name. His real name is Dobby. He is a house elf."

"DOBBY, Malfoy's house elf?"

"How did you know he was the Malfoy house elf?" Harry asked?

"He was given to him by my Uncle as a wedding gift when He married my cousin Narcissa. That and other things like Gold, a house and a title. So DONNY, how do intend to go on this scavenger hunt? Do you need any help?"

"I shouldn't. I just need to find the time when he is alone, and pop in and snatch him."

Harry told him, "The best time to go Donny would be when they are eating breakfast. Ron lives on the top floor south side. About nine o'clock sounds about right. Ron will not miss breakfast, and you will have about 15 or 20 minutes to do your thing."

"More than enough time I would think. Who lives on the north side?"

"The twins."

Donny got a gleam in his eye. "Perfect."

"Why is that?"

"I owe them for their last prank they pulled on me."

"But if you do that, then they will know who took Scabbers?"

"Not if I make it look like they took him. No, you are right. They can wait until we are back in school."

After they finished their meal, Sirius called it an evening. He wanted to be up when Donny went to procure Pisser.

The next moring, Donny left about 0850, to get his prey. At 0905, he was back with a squirming rat held firmly in his grasp. He had a string tied around his head to keep him from biting.

Sirius and Remus both knew that this was indeed Pisser Pettigrew. "Here you are gentlemen, signed, sealed and delivered. One stinky little varment. You might want to watch out. He has a tendency to bite the hand that holds him." Donny handed the rat to Remus because he knew if he handed him to Sirius, he would kill him right away.

Remus placed him in a cage that was spell proof, and unbreakable. He then told Sirius of his plan. Sirius listened intently, and smiled. It was better than what he planned. He was going to kill the rat then send it to Fudge. But his way wouldn't free him. Moony's stood a slim chance.

Amelia Bones was sitting at her desk, when a message appeared out of thin air. With everthing that was going on, with the escape of Black, she was so jumpy that if an ant crawled on her arm, she would almost faint. This almost caused her to have a heart attack. She took the letter, and checked it out before she dared openit It was free of any magic, and opened it. she dropped it 10 seconds later. She couldn't believe what she read. She picked it up again.

Miss Bones:

If you want Sirius Black, I have him.

Remus Lupin

She took a chance and wrote on the same letter.

When and Where

Amelia Bones

As soon as she signed her name, the letter was gone.

Two minutes later it returned.

The Leaky Cauldron. 4 PM This afternoon. Bring as many Aurors as you wish.

Remus Lupin

At three thirty, Amelia, Mad Eye Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks met in he office. These were the only Aurors she trusted. She had told Mad Eye she thought that what happened to Sirius Black was serious miscarriage of justice. He was never given a fair trial. She knew Tonks was Sirius Black's cousin. Neither would tell anyone else that she was planning to meet Lupin secretly. She didn't tell them where though, in case someone overheard their conversation. The minute they were in her office, she secured it against an intrusion. At five till four, she led them into the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus was sitting in the far corner by himself. They walked over to him and took a seat. "Than you for coming Miss Bones. Mad Eye, it's good to see you again. And who might this be?"

Ever the one to be cautious Tonks replied, "I might be He Who Must Not Be Named in disguise. But my name is Tonks."

"Tonks, as in Andromeda Tonks" Remus asked?

"My mother."

"Excellent. Would you care to go see yor cousin then Miss Tonks, Miss Bones, Mad Eye."

"And where would we be going?" Mad Eye asked?

"A safe place. If you wish, I will take Tonks with me first so that she could check it out, then return to get you. Or if you prefer, then I will take Mad Eye. I have no reason to draw you into a trap, but I can see your concern."

"No, we will all go together." Amelia stated.

With that, they all walked into the Alley, and went to the bank where Remus set up with the manager for a safe Floo trip. Harry used his money for this to save embarrassment for Remus.

The four went through two at a time, and stood inside the home of Remus. There sitting on the couch was Sirius Black with Harry and Donny Potter. Amelia knew of the new Potter, as she handled the paper work for Albus. She noticed that Sirius was not bound in any way.

"Good afternnon Miss Bones, Mad Eye, and if it isn't my little cousin Dora. How is every one?" Sirius laughed.

Amelia answered with the same levity. "Better now that we know where you are. Now would someone care to tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

Harry spoke up next, "We are here to see that justice is served Madam Bones. To see that the person responsible for my parents death is properly punished."

Mad Eye questioned this answer, "Then why is he sitting there unbound?"

"He isn't. He is being held in a pen at the moment." Harry aswered.

Amelia asked, "And who might that be?"

Harry reached behind the couch and pulled out a small cage holding the rat. "Madam Bones I would like you to meet Scabbers. That is his name in this form."

Amelia raised her eye brow, wishing Harry to continue.

"In his human form he is known as Peter Pettigrew."


	4. Chapter 4

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 4

"Who did you say?"

Sirius jumped in and screamed , "Pisser Pettigrew. The mother fucker who betrayed my best mate and his beautiful wife. The bastard has to pay for what he did. I don't care what you do to me as long as he gets what is coming to him." Sirius pulled his wand and pointed right at the rat. Then he stopped when Harry stepped between him and Peter. "GET OUT OF THE WAY HARRY!"

"No Pads. You don't want to do this. You don't want to sink to his level." Replied Remus.

"Please Sirius, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." Harry cried.

This was the turning point for Sirius. He would never go against the wishes of his godson. He dropped the point of his wand, and let it slip from his fingers to the floor. No one rushed in to retrieve it.

Sirius dropped to a chair behind him, His eyes flooding with tears. Harry went to him and hugged him. He felt the pain Sirius felt. He felt the aggravation that was built up not being able to get his revenge. Sirius sobbed into Harry's chest as he was being held. Harry cried right along with him.

Amelia walked to the cage holding the rat. She stunned the thing, then took him out of the cage. She then waved her wand muttering, "Humanous Revelio." The rat changed into the man every one knew as Peter Pettigrew. The person that went to such measures to as to betray his supposed friends. She watched as Remus took a vial out of his robes and administer three drops of fluid into Peter's mouth. He then closed his mouth, forcing him to swallow. He then revived the traitor, and started asking him questions.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Jonathan Pettigrew."

"Are you an animagus?"

"Yes."

"Are you friends to James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin?"

"No."

"Did you betray James, and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To prove myself to the Dark Lord."

"Did you kill the muggles during your fight with Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"In order to frame him for their murders and the murder of James and Lily."

"Do you regret any of this?"

"Yes."

"What part?"

"Lily."

"Why?"

"She was the only one who showed she cared about me."

"Yet you betrayed her any way?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was the only way to get James. I knew Severus asked the Dark Lord to spare Lily. I did not know she would sacrifice herself to save her child."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"The Dark Lord has taken steps to insure his return."

"What kind of steps?"

"He...He...He ha..ha..has split his soul."

Amelia gasped when she heard this, knowing it's full meaning. "Horcruxes."

"Yes." Peter agreed.

"Obliviate!" Amelia hit Peter with the curse. Peter's face went blank.

Remus roared when she did this, "Why did you do that?"

"In case he manages to escape, he will not remember saying any of this. Do not worry, we have everything we need to convict him and free Mr. Black." she said as she held up a strange looking device. "This is a recording device, magical, that Aurors use to record a mission, so that no information will be lost. Quite admissible in court."

Remus blew out a sigh of relief. He was worried that Amelia might have been working for the Dark side.

Donny spoke for the first time, "So what happens now. Will Sirius finally get his trial?"

"No."

"WHAT?" yelled Remus and Sirius together.

"There is no need. Mr. Black never received a trial, thus was never pronounced guilty. If never announced, then there is no need for a reversal."

"So you mean he is free to go?"

"Not exactly."

"WHAT!" they said together again.

"He is an unregistered Animagus. He has to account for his actions."

Sirius began laughing. He was laughing so hard he lost his breath and had to stop to catch it. "So, what is the penalty for this crime?" he laughed once again.

"90 Days confinement. He has completed this sentence, but still must face the charge."

Now, both Remus and Sirius were laughing. Sirius was a free man.

DP-}

The morning addition of the Prophet told the story of how Sirius Black provided evidence to show his innocence. It never mentioned the finding of Peter Pettigrew and his capture. His trial was also kept quiet. It was done in a closed session, and he was sentenced to receive the kiss. Right there in the Wizengamot, the sentence was carried out. Peter Pettigrew was no more.

The feelings in the Magical world were mixed for Sirius. Most were happy to hear that he was free and innocent. But there were a few who cursed the fact. Lucius Malfoy was the most heard.

"Why was Black released with out a trial?"

"Because he never received one in the first place."

"It was not needed, it was an open and shut case."

"Evidently not. If it had been open and shut case, a trial still needed to be held to confirm it. A sentence had to be proclaimed. It was not, and he was never convicted. With no conviction, there was no need for a reversal. If you disagree with this, then lodge a complaint. Just to let you know, all complaints of this nature have to go through me for approval. Even the Minister does not have that authority."

Lucius was boiling at this. In less than a year, he has lost two big factors the Dark Lord had in place. The Diary, and the lock up of Sirius Black.

DP-}

For two days, Ron had been searching for his pet rat Scabbers. He was no where to be found. He sent letters to Hermione and Harry asking if they had seen him. He received negative responses from both. He approached the twins and they laughed in his face. They had done more than a few experiments on the rat, with their pranks. He was just too easy to prank. They wanted nothing to do with the rodent.

Ginny also hadn't seen him, and confessed even if she had, she wouldn't tell him where, just so that he wouldn't find the creepy thing. Luna said she saw a large infestation on Wrackspurts around him the last time she saw him. She reminded Ron of her telling him, and Ron acknowledged this, but what did it have to do with his disappearance. "Perhaps they drove him away?"

When Harry sent his reply to Ron's loss, he told him he would buy him a new Familiar. This calmed Ron down a bit. To be quite honest, Ron couldn't stand the rat either, but, it was something he had. He hated to lose his possessions.

A week later, Ron was sitting at the breakfast table, when he was approached by a beautiful brown and white Great Horned Owl. The note attached to his leg was from Harry.

Hi Ron:

I promised you a familiar, and this is him. His name is Hercules. He is right smart, and very strong. He is fast, and protective. Treat him well Ron, and he will do the same. At first Sirius wanted to get you a little feather duster named Pigwigeon. I had to laugh. The silly thing couldn't fly five meters with out running in to something. I decided to take pity on you, and bought you Hercules. I hope you like him.

Say hi to everyone for me. Tell Ginny I hope she is feeling OK, I hope to see her soon. Bye for now.

Your best mate,

Harry

Ron patted the head of the owl, and it sort of pushed his head into Ron's hand and rubbed it. Ron fell in love with the familiar, as did Ginny, Fred and George.

Molly told Ron he couldn't keep him, when a second letter popped into being. It was addressed to Molly.

Mrs. Weasley:

I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, and if you force Ron to return this magnificent creature, I will be very displeased. Enough to cause quite a stir concerning you Husband's position in the Ministry.

We don't want that now, Do we?

Besides, it was Harry's idea to get this for Ron as a birthday gift he never gave him for his last birthday. You never return birthday gifts.

Please reconsider your last statement.

Yours truly:

Lord Sirius Orion Black.

Molly thought 'LORD BLACK?' If this were true, then it would be wrong to return the gift.

"I'm sorry about that Ron. Of course you can keep Hercules. Just remember to thank Harry properly the next time you see him."

Ron beamed a large smile, "Thanks mum." and he stuck out his arm to allow Hercules to climb up it to his shoulder. For a bird, he was quite heavy. For his size, he was quite gentle, as he nibbled on Ron's ear.

Ginny became very jealous of her brother, receiving such a splendid gift.

On August 11, Ginny's birthday, she was surprised when a package was delivered to her from Harry. When she opened it, she fell in love with the ball of fur that was enclosed. It was a baby Chinchilla Rabbit. A Magical Chinchilla Rabbit. Her name was Miss Tickle, and she was quick to learn why she was called that, as her fur was so soft it tickled her to hold it. Ron's gift didn't bother her so much anymore.

When Hermione visited before they returned back to school, she fell in love with both Familiars, but, more so with Miss Tickle, than Hercules. Her and Ginny took turns cuddling with her. She hoped Harry wouldn't forget her birthday on September 17.

They particularly liked it when they would be outside and start to think about her, and she would pop into either of their arms, who ever was thinking of her. If they were both thinking of her, she would pop into Ginny's arms. They also loved her 6" long whiskers.

Miss Tickles was often found on the table while eating dinner, eating her own salad. She was very particular about it, She loved the celery and carrots, along with her lettuce, She would push the tomatoes and onions off to the side and ignore them. She also loved a raspberry vinagrette sprinkled over it. Not too much, just enough to flavor it.

Another thing they noticed was how protective Hercules was of Miss Tickle. The twins tried to get her to take one of their prank carrots, and Hercules flew down, grabbed the carrots, and stuck it in George's mouth. George immediately began to grow large front teeth. Very large front teeth. For over four hours, he was unable to eat, because his teeth got in the way. He stayed in his room, until they shrunk down to normal size. It was not the last time they tried to prank Miss Tickle. It was just Hercules was always there to foil their plans. Even when looking around to spot him, they wouldn't see him, but he was still there to prevent anything from happening to her.

DP-}

Harry and Donny met up with their friends at Diagon Alley, and Luna just happened to be with them. She saw Donny, and ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "Hello Donny Potter." She then broke off her hug, and turned to Harry and did the same thing, She hugged him and said, "Hello Harry Potter."

They both said Hello to her and walked back to the rest, with her holding both of their hands, swinging them as she walked. Smiling, neither of them said anything. They got hugs from both Ginny and Hermione and they returned it with one armed hugs as Luna wouldn't release their hands. Finally Harry got his hand free, but Donny liked holding her hand, so he continued. Harry wasn't free long though, as his hand was grabbed by Ginny's as they walked.

Harry spoke as they walked, "Hermione, your birthday is September 17, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yes Harry, why?"

"Because we will be in school, and I won't be able to get anything for you, so, I was wondering if there was something you wanted?"

"Thank you Harry, that is very sweet of you. I was hoping you would ask. Could I get a familiar like Ron and Ginny did?"

"Of course." Harry stated as they walked towards the Owl Emporium. Once inside, Hermione began looking around to find her special gift. She saw a knocked kneed orange and white cat that she started to go for, when she was touched by another paw. She looked down, and saw another orange and white cat that looked so sorrowful, she fell in love with it. She looked up to Harry and pointed it out.

Harry went to the clerk, "How much is the yellow and white tabby?"

"That is not a Tabby sir. It is a Jabberwocky. A very special type of feral cat. His name is Trouble, and is named that for a very special reason."

"How much is he?"

"Normally they are very expensive, but I have been having trouble selling him, so I can let him go for 10 galleons, with carrying case and treats."

"I'll take him, and five more bags of treats." Hermione hugged Harry for all he was worth. She then picked Trouble up and carried him to the counter. He refused to get in the carrier, so Hermione had to carry him. He nuzzled her neck as they walked, and Hermione loved the feel of his purring against her body. It sent a calm feeling all over her.

The group was about to leave, when Donny asked Luna, "Luna, when is your birthday?"

"October 31 Donny Potter, why?"

"For the same reason Hermione got her gift. We will be in school, and I won't be able to get you anything."

Luna smiled brightly at him, and turned back to interior of the store. She looked up, and saw the same bird Sirius was going to get Ron. She went to it, and it zoomed right to her shoulder. It seemed Pig found a home after all. With treats, he was only 2 galleons, and Luna was happy with her gift.

After finishing their shopping, the all made their way back to the Burrow, where they shared the new familiars with the rest of the family , or they tried to. It seems Trouble was very particular with who he cared for. He did not like Fred, Percy or Ron. He loved Molly. He tolerated Harry and Donny. He adored Ginny and Luna. He chose George as his personal bed. He couldn't move if Trouble was sleeping on his lap, as he let George know he was not happy being disturbed.

Pig was busy flying around landing on different shoulders, just enjoying himself. He loved the freedom of being away from the tiny shop. When Molly threw the window open, pig flew out and was lost in the trees. However, when Luna called for him, he was right there on her shoulder. This was not the same owl Harry turned down for Ron. It was, but it was different. More assured of itself. More confident in it's flying.

They all felt better knowing they were going back to school with familiars. Hermione didn't know how much better she would feel. Trouble was far more than what he is believed to be.

He could take the shape of any cat ever known. He was stronger than any cat in it's form. He could think rationally. He understood human talk if he chose so doing. They usually made no sense, so he ignored them for the most part. He could communicate with other species when necessary. He could disappear if he had to and shift travel. It was sort of like an elf travel.

The four familiars became very close. Miss Tickle was extremely well looked after. She was another one that her powers were unknown. Trouble spotted it right away. Not only could she communicate with other animals, she could control them if she had to. Not in the sense of an Imperious. She could calm them with her thought, control their anger, fear, hate and blood lust.

DP-}

With Sirius being free, he was able to finally get out and do the things he had been missing for 11 years. His first request had been to Amelia Bones. He wished to show his gratitude to her by taking her out to dinner. She accepted his offer

Sirius took her to his favorite muggle restaurant and then took her dancing. Amelia was glad it was Friday, and that her niece was staying with her friend Hannah for the rest of the summer. She had enjoyed Sirius' company, and wouldn't mind sharing an evening with him again. The one turned into many for the couple.

Sirius was going to enjoy his new life to the fullest, and He wanted to share it with Amelia Bones, the person who gave him this life.


	5. Chapter 5

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Harry and Donny arrived at the station with Remus and Sirius. Sirius was enjoying his freedom to move about without having to look over his shoulder. Amelia had told him of her encounter with Lucius, but, he wasn't worried bout it. He knew Lucius to be a weak coward that joined the Death Eater ranks for his feeling of power it entailed. The feeling of superiority he had over his much stronger willed wife.

Sirius and Remus both were of the mind that he would fold with his first sign turmoil. It already showed with Harry confronting him in the school which caused him to lose Dobby.

Dobby, now Donny had talked to Harry, Sirius and Remus about his true feelings about being Donny on Harry's and his birthday. He told them that he wished he could be a real brother to Harry. Remus told them that there was a way, but once they were committed, there was no turning back. Harry found no problem with that. All it took was a simple passing or sharing of blood. No ritual, spell, charm or oath was necessary. Harry and Donny shared the blood, and Donny was now really Donny Potter. It was Donny's first and best birthday gift. He would receive more later in the day, but none would compare to getting a true brother.

Harry and Donny went to their compartment and settled in to wait for their friends. The first to arrive was naturally Hermione. She entered the compartment and greeted them both in Hermione fashion, with a hug.

Neville was the next to arrive, and he took a seat next to Harry and Donny. Hermione looked over at him as if to ask if she had an unfriendly odor about her. Neville just shook his head no.

Donny did his best to stifle a laugh, and Harry had to turn his head to hide his. Neville had to be the shyest person they knew.

Then the Weasleys and Luna finally arrived and Fred, George, Ginny and Luna joined them in their compartment. Ron went to find Dean and Seamus as he felt it would be too crowded in there.

Ginny went to Harry, Luna went to Donny and George went to Hermione. Fred sat next to George.

Luna was starting to show an interest in Donny, and was not shy about hiding the fact. "Hello Donny. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yes I did Luna, and your self?

"Oh it was OK, but a bit lonely. If it wasn't for Ginny, it would have been a total bore. But even then I was a bit lonely. So what did you do that was exciting."

Donny told her of Sirius being freed and then of his dating Miss Bones. He told her of Remus getting nervous around a certain Metamorphmagus, as she flirted with him.

Harry felt he had to tell them all of who Donny used to be, "Donny, I think it time we told them the truth. They need to know in case something should happen."

Donny looked down to his feet, "If that is what you think Harry. I just hope that it doesn't change any ones opinion of me?"

Hermione was the first to respond to this, "Harry, Donny, what are you two talking about? What is it we should know?"

"OK, first I want you all to know that Donny is really my brother now. I say this, because three months ago this wasn't the case. Hermione, remember when I told you of the incident with the house elf that first came to me warning me I couldn't return to Hogwarts?"

"How could I forget Harry. He caused you all kinds of trouble, what with the car, the Whomping Willow, Quidditch and who knows what all else. I think you said his name was Dobby...DONNY?

Harry is Donny really Dobby?"

"See Donny, I told you she would eventually figure it out. Yes Hermione he is. However, Remus told us what it would take for Donny to become my real brother. A passing or sharing of blood. We did this on our birthday and Donny is now officially Donny Potter."

Fred asked the next question, "So, why are you telling us all this Harry? You could have just told Hermione. Why is it that you think we should all know?"

Harry sat quiet for a bit then went into his explanation. "First, I'm glad Ron is not here. I think Ginny and I shared a bond in the chamber when I saved her. I think she felt it as well."

Ginny just nodded her head in agreement. She felt it while she was in Egypt and she was talking with Bill about what happened in the chamber. He also thought the same thing, but promised not to tell their mum and dad.

"I thought you did Ginny. Anyway, to continue, Dobby and I also shared a bond after the incident. I freed Dobby from his master, Lucius Malfoy, and he saved my life when Mr. Malfoy tried to kill me. The bond formed when we talked about what Dobby was going to do next. He didn't want to work in the kitchen in Hogwarts. He wanted to be with a family that cared for him. However, I didn't want a slave or a house elf. When we talked to the Headmaster, he was the one to help us make up the story of my long lost brother. Dobby had a major concern about it though. With him being a house elf, he was afraid he would slip back into his Dobby persona. That was why he wished he was really Donny Potter, twin brother of Harry Potter. The reason I am telling you all, is because if anything should happen to either of us, we need you to cover for us. Donny is still unsure of how to act as a human. Luna, this is where he will need you the most. I see that you care for Donny, and you don't know how happy that makes me, but it makes Donny even happier. I need you to show him how to act around other people. Especially around Draco. He must not suspect a thing."

Luna had a big grin on her face, "And how far do you want me to go to make sure of this Harry?"

"How far do you think you need to go Luna?"

"OH, about this far." and Luna leaned in to Donny and kissed him. Donny was taken back by her straight forward approach, and when Luna broke contact, Donny was still thinking he was kissing her. He looked like a fish. He snapped out of it, when he heard the others laughing.

"I think I am going to enjoy this learning experience. I look forward to future lessons. Merlin's beard, do I look forward to them."

DP-}

Amelia Bones was beginning to feel ten years younger. The pressure of work, and taking care of a niece she thought of more as a daughter, had been taking it's toll on her. But since she started dating Sirius and let her self enjoy his company, he had instilled new life into her. He was winding his way into her heart. He was charming when he wanted to be. He was funny always. He was always paying her compliments. And since his freedom, he took on the title of Lord Black and took his seat in the Wizengamut. He became a firm supporter of hers. She was able to pass new regulations that before were passed over. Sirius was a strong influence to those who waivered before.

Amelia also passed a regulation for half human rights that affected the werewolf population that gave them access to Wolfsbane. Remus was thrilled about this as it brought the werewolf population closer to the wizarding world. He didn't need this, as he was made a Professor at Hogwarts, but knew that if it didn't happen, then the Dark side would win them over and the Death Eaters would get them to join their ranks.

Sirius also got Lucius Malfoy kicked out of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts when he pointed out that because of his getting Dumbledore removed from office as Headmaster, he nearly got two students killed. Without Dumbledore there for protection of the students, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley nearly died at their meeting a very dark creature in a basilisk. He voiced the fact it could have been any student that was put in the face of danger. No Board Member should put the needs and protection of the students at risk.

That was the status of her career. Her personal life was becoming much more intimate. She was beginning to feel needs she never knew she was missing. A burning desire for male companionship. She had dated earlier in her career, but, it never amounted to anything. Now she was getting older, and the need for family besides Susan became an issue. She wanted to have a child of her own before she was too old to conceive. She wanted to get closer to Sirius Black. However, before she did this, she had to talk to Susan. Susan was her only family, and she did not want her to feel left out. She had to know if it would upset her if her aunt all of a sudden wanted a child of her own. She floo called the Headmaster.

Albus had been sitting at his desk just thinking of what had been accomplished since Donny Potter had been found. He laughed at the idea of Lucius losing more than just his house elf. He thought of how, because of Donny, Sirius was now a member of high standing in the wizarding community. How he helped Amelia pass all the new regulations and because of this, possibly ending the curse of the DADA position. Remus was accepted as one of the favorite Professors by the students, even though it was known that he was a werewolf. It had been announced to each new class so that the students would get a chance to pass on the class if they so wished. A new Professor would be found if the need arose. This was not the case, as each class wished to continue with the new DADA professor.

While he was deep in thought, his floo flared up, and Amelia's head appeared asking for entry. Albus allowed it, and Amelia came through.

Albus had her take a seat and asked a house elf to bring them some tea and sandwiches. They had a pleasant chat, and Amelia finally asked her request. "Albus, would it be alright if I had a private moment with My niece Susan for a bit. I have to ask her something?"

"Of course Amelia. I will have her brought from Class. She is in History at the moment, and I think she may appreciate being pulled form that class." Albus chuckled. Amelia joined him as she remembered her time in that class.

Susan joined her aunt 10 minutes later, and Albus left them in his office and made his way through the school for an inspection.

Amelia started in, "Susan, I want you to know that even though I am your aunt, I feel I am more your mother than as an aunt. I love you dear, and would never want to hurt you. That is why I am here, as I need to ask you something."

"Even though I call you Aunt Amelia, you are my mother to me. I know you would never hurt me Auntie. What ever you wish to ask me, I am sure I will be fine with it."

"I don't know Susan. What I need to ask, could change you life. Susan, as you know, I am getting on in age. Now, that's not to say I am old, but there are certain stages in life that are starting to pass me by. One of them is child bearing. Susan, I want to become a mother of my own baby. It will never replace you, but, I have very little time left for this to happen. Would you be hurt if I were to give you a brother or sister, or at least a cousin, if you do not accept it as a sibling?"

"OH Auntie, I think it is brilliant. You don't know how happy I would be to have a sister or brother. But don't you have to be married?"

Amelia laughed at this, "No, dear you don't HAVE to be married to have a child. However, I do not intend to do this alone. If he will have me, I intend to marry. You know that I have been seeing a lot of Sirius Black lately. Well, I have become quite fond of him, and if you agree, I intend to tell him of feelings for him. I know, I am a couple of years older than him, but in this matter age means nothing. It is the biological clock that is ticking in my system. He may even like the idea of having his own child. At least I hope he does. If he did consent to this, that would make Harry and Donny sort of like your cousins."

"If you are asking me, then I say go for it. I know I have never seen you this happy. If a child would make it better, then all the better for it."

Amelia pulled Susan in for a tight hug. "All the more reason why I love you Susan. You see things in the right way. For my happiness, which makes you happy. Like I see things in the same light. What makes you happy, makes me happy."

Amelia let Susan go back to class after that, and she made her way back to the Ministry. She went searching for Sirius, and she found him in the cafeteria, sipping tea. She joined him, and poured herself a cup. Sirius reached across the table and took her free hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. It was as if he knew exactly what she needed at the moment. A show of affection.

"How do you do this to me time and time again? You make me feel like everything is right in the world Sirius, and I never want to lose that felling. Do you know what I mean?"

Still holding her hand in his he thought about it for a moment. "If this is your way of proposing," He laughed, "Then I accept."

A big smile grew on Amelia's face. "Well it wasn't meant to be, but if that is the way you took it, and accepted it, then yes it was. Using you own joke, I seriously want this to happen, Sirius. I want you to know that I want to get married and have your child. It is something I have been missing, and now I want it so bad, I am willing to do it during this terrible time in history. I more than want it, I need it. Susan and I need a man in our lives, and Harry and Donny need a woman in theirs. Do you think they will mind if it was me?"

"Amy, Harry and Donny think the world of you. It was you who gave them their godfather. Harry does have a mother figure in his life with Molly, but it is not the same thing of having a mother around all the time, and Donny never had that. So I think they would be pleased to hear that you would like to become their mother, and the thought of getting a younger brother or sister, besides Susan. That would be an added bonus."

The tears in Amelia's eyes pooled in the corners and twinkled with the light from the room. The smile on her face showed how much Sirius' talk meant to her. The thought of having a family thrilled her to no end. "We need to ask them just the same. They need to accept it as Susan has. Yes Sirius, I already had a talk with her, and she is just as happy as I am."

"It seems you have put a lot of thought into this sweetheart. I like that. I also like the though of being called father, or dad, or da, or pop or any of the others things kids call their their father. You know, this will make all of the dark things going on in the world so much lighter. It is something I have thought about since Lily had Harry. What it would be like to have my own child. You may think this is weird, But there were a few times I was thinking of running off somewhere with Harry, and raising him as my own. Then I would think how I would feel if that happened to me, and knew I couldn't do that to James and Lily. Now you give me the chance to make this dream come true. You don't know how much this just raised the level of how much I love you."

They made plans for later that evening, and left the cafeteria to get back to work, before they were chased down.

DP-}

Susan went back to class after leaving her aunt. History was just about over, so she waited outside the classroom for Hannah to go to their next class. She then remembered that Harry would be in it. Care of Magical Creatures. She needed to talk to him on the way down to the class. Harry was in potions, so she pulled Hannah with her to wait for Harry at the main entry. They had just got there when they saw Harry and Donny with Hermione, Ron and Neville heading towards them. "Harry, Donny, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure Susan. Do you want to do it while we head to class?"

"Yes please." The others walked on ahead as Susan, Harry and Donny slowed their pace. "Harry, I just came from a visit with my aunt Amelia. What she said to me affects you and Donny as well. How would you feel if you were to all of a sudden have a mother and a sister?"

Both of the brothers smiles lit up, "How about fantastic."

"OK, then what if I was your sister, and aunt Amelia was your mother?"

The smile never left their faces, "Awesomely fantastic."

"You mean you would accept me as your sister, even though you barely know me?"

"Susan, we have been classmates for over two years now. I know you are quiet, friendly, caring, and loyal. You make friends easily, and keep them as friends. I know you enough to know that as a sister, you would be brilliant. I already loved your aunt for what she did for Sirius, so that part is already taken care of. Now to answer your question with a question. Would you like to have me and Donny for brothers as much as we want you for a sister?"

Susan laughed at this. "I guess I could put up with the two of you, as long as you pick up after yourselves."

Donny took on a straight face, "We have a problem already."

Susan dropped her smile, "What do you mean Donny?"

"Harry and I are both Slobs." Then he and Harry both broke out laughing at the look on Susan's face. She hit them both on the arm, and they all laughed as they continued on to Hagrid's hut.


	6. Chapter 6

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: Please take note that this chapter will contain the first sexual interlude of this story. It is at the end and could be skipped over if you are not interested in reading it. However there is a a key moment at it's conclusion so you may want to read at least the ending. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DP-}

Lucius Malfoy was in a terrible mood. After losing his house elf, he was unable to find a replacement. It seems that once you are found to have mistreated a house elf, and you release it from your ownership, it is registered with the Goblins at Gringotts. When this happens, you lose the right of owning any others. You are also made to forfeit a large share of your holdings to the Elf relief fund for the protection of Elf rights. In Dobby's case Lucius had to give up 1,000,000 galleons. This was a humiliating turn of events for Lucius. He was looked upon as a weak wizard that liked to punish innocent magical creatures.

A family of his stature with out a house elf made him and his family outcasts in the pure blood ranks. He was forced to look to human magical servants, which were expensive. Another hit to his holdings.

He learned from his son that the other families looked upon the Malfoys as unfit in the pure blood ranks. This hurt his status with the ranking families that followed Lord Voldemort's beliefs. He was no longer a member of the Lord's inner circle. When the Lord was to return, he would not be among those who would share in the glory.

Some how he would find a way to return to the inner circle, and exact his revenge on Harry Potter, and if found, his old house elf Dobby. Draco had informed him that Dobby was no where to be found in the halls of Hogwarts. He had not joined the kitchen staff as Lucius thought he might. No pure blood family had retained him as a house elf. It was as if Dobby had taken his freedom, and departed the wizard world to live his life on his own. Lucius knew that if this were the case, Dobby would not be long for this world as he would have no magic to feed off of. He would die alone and unwanted. This pleased Lucius, as it would be a part of his revenge against the two that put him in his current condition.

Now all that was left was the little matter of Harry Potter. However this LITTLE MATTER, had become greater, as his Godfather Sirius Black was now free. He knew the Black Family were a powerful family with a large following. Even though he was disowned by his mother, he was never taken off the family name of Black by his father, and his will was never changed prior to his death. Sirius Black was left the entire Black fortune by his father since Regulas died. He was given the title of Lord black, and had taken his seat in the Wizengamut, and had Lucius taken off the School board because of the fiasco of the Chamber. Amelia Bones and Sirius Black joined forces and made changes in the British magical legislation that made it harder for the Death Eaters to gain access to key jobs in the Ministry.

What it all came down to was by Lucius losing his house elf, he had dealt a terrible blow to the Dark Lord's plans for taking over the rule of the magical kingdom. He no longer looked forward to the return of the Dark Lord unless he corrected his mistake.

How to do this was beyond his comprehension at the moment, as Black's power in the Ministry and Bones position there had strengthened what was once a weak and controllable faction. Fudge and Umbridge had been easy to manipulate. All it took was a little money and a well placed idea. With them no longer holding positions in the Ministry, things looked hopeless at the moment.

Both Black and Bones were able to show where the two had been bribed in the past to get things done to allow certain individuals to take high level positions in the Ministry. These people had also lost their positions when Fudge and Umbridge lost their jobs. Rufus Scrimgeour was now the new Minister of Magic, and Arthur Weasley was made his under secretary.

With his contacts in the Ministry gone, Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters didn't know all of the changes taking place in the Ministry. Changes that would keep any followers of the Dark Lord from holding any key position in the ministry. Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones made it mandatory for any new Ministry employee to take veritaserum in order to get a position of importance in the Ministry. Jobs that affected the security of the Magical world. No one was exempt from this, to include family members. It was also to include current employees taking this step. If refused then they would be forced to seek employment elsewhere. This never happened, as when Sirius Black entered the Wizengamut, all followers of the Dark Lord had been were weeded out right away.

Yes, for now, the Ministry of Magic was secure from the the threat of any take over from the dark forces.

DP-}

Luna Lovegood had taken Harry's task to hand, and began Donny's training to the wizard world and it's workings. She also was training him in the finer things such as how to act around females. How to respect authority with out caving in to it. How to stand up for something he thought was right, and to back any who he felt was being wrongfully treated, such as Hermione and other muggle born witches or wizards.

After sharing the kiss on the train, she taught Donny how to react to affection. He no longer shied away from Hermione or Ginny's hugs. He no longer was embarrassed when Luna kissed him, and would even initiate a kiss. Luna loved that part of his training. He was becoming more assertive and more sure of himself.

In class, he was becoming a top student, rivaling Hermione for top honors. Hermione loved this challenge, as it made her more aware that other students were also there to become better witches or wizards. Her first two years at Hogwarts presented no challenge to her intellect. Even the Ravenclaw students were far below her level of brilliance. She remembered her sorting and how the Sorting Hat thought she should be in Ravenclaw, but he felt she would be of more help if she were put in Gryffindor. At first Hermione didn't understand this. Why would she be of more help by being in Gryffindor? Then she became friends of Harry's and Ron's. Now she knew why she was needed there. She saw the way Harry had trouble showing how smart he really was. It was as if he was holding back for some reason. Now that he was with Sirius and Donny, he was starting to show how smart he really was.

And now, she watched as Susan Bones was entering into Harry and Donny's life. Yes she was told of the reason, and was thrilled for the three of them. When Susan became friends with them, other Hufflepuff students joined the friendship as well. Hannah Abbott, Cedric Diggory, Sally Ann Peaks and more.

Luna and Donny were often seen walking the corridors hand in hand. There were times when a passing Slytherin would make a snide remark, and would leave with either a missing appendage or an extra one. It never lasted long, and no one ever knew who it was that gave it to them.

Harry and Ginny were also seen walking the halls hand in hand. They had not reached the kissing stage yet, but it seemed they were not too far from it. After class was done for the day, they could be found taking long walks around Black Lake, before dinner, supposedly to work up an appetite. Since they both knew about the bond, they were in no hurry to get too serious.

Donny and Luna soon joined Harry and Ginny in their walk before dinner, and the four became even closer. Then George and Hermione joined them. Neville and Susan joined them. Ron and Lavender joined them. Fred joined them as well, but he was alone. Cedric and Cho joined them. Hannah and Michael joined them. Luna and Ginny felt it was time to get Fred a partner for the walk. They looked at the group that they shared the walk with, and noticed one house was missing. Slytherin.

It was decided that Luna would be the one to ask some one from Slytherin to join them in their walk, as Ginny was considered a blood traitor to the house members. Luna watched as the Slytherins made their way to classes. She had to decide which one would be more receptive to her invitation. She had narrowed it down to two, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. Yes, Daphne was called the Ice Princess, but she saw in her a longing. Luna hoped it was the longing to become friends with other students. Other than Tracy, she stayed away from other house members. Tracy was the same way. For some reason they remained aloof from their fellow house mates.

Luna decided to ask them both to join them in their walk and ask them to become friends with the others. As she approached the two during lunch one afternoon, she stopped when she saw Crabbe and Goyle sit on either side of them. Luna watched as they tried to force their way into a conversation with the two ladies. Luna wanted to laugh as both Daphne and Tracy faked gagging over the attempt of the two Gorillas. She did laugh when after continuing to get the ladies attention, they were wearing the meals the ladies were trying to eat. They then got up and left the hall, followed by Luna.

Trying to be formal with the two, Luna called out, "Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, might I have a word with you?"

The two turned to see who spoke and looked surprised when they saw Luna. "Miss Lovegood, why would you want to speak with us? You hardly even know us. It's not like we made any attempt to get to know you. We walk different paths. Why would you want to talk to two Slytherins?" Daphne asked.

Luna gave them her smile as she went on, "I don't feel like I am talking to two Slytherins. I feel like I am talking to two ladies who could use a friend. We all need friends don't we? Am I not a person such as you two? Is being in a different house enough to put a barrier between us? Could you be a friend to a Gryffindor?"

"Why us, there are the other houses who would be more receptive to your offer?" Tracy replied.

"I am friends with students from the other houses, but none from your house. I would like to add you to my list of friends. There is no rule about being friends with other house members, and would like to offer my hand in friendship. Just to let you know, I have studied you two for a while, and see that you are not friends with your other house members. Your actions a while ago with the two goons caused me to hide my laughter. Please don't take offense to this, as you really were brilliant with them. I would have done the same had they tried to make advances at me. What I am offering you two is to join my friends and I in something that goes beyond houses. It is a school wide friendship. Something the Sorting hat wishes to happen as it has preached it every year at the start of term."

"So you see it as the start of some sort of school wide society of friendship. Where house integrity means nothing?" Daphne added.

"No, I do not wish to break house integrity, only to unify all of the houses. You can maintain loyalty to your house and still be friends with other house members. We already have that started. Also, if you feel their other Slytherin house members that wish to become friends with other house members, then feel free to ask them to join us. Since you are finding this so hard to accept, perhaps I should just leave and forget I even asked? I am sorry I have taken up so much of your time. If you will excuse me, I'll be going." And Luna turned to leave.

"Miss Lovegood." Tracy caught Luna's attention before she was gone.

"Yes?"

"Let us think about it. We do believe if we accept this offer there may be another we will ask to join. Is that alright?"

"That would be fine Miss Davis. I will not bother you again. If you decide to accept the offer, just contact me. Good day ladies."

"Good day Miss Lovegood." the two said together.

Luna walked off feeling good about her little talk with the two. Even if they didn't agree with her invitation, she felt that they knew others were reaching out to become friends. It was a definite step in the right direction.

She did not have long to wait for answer either. At dinner, she was given a note by a first year. She opened it, and it was from Daphne.

Miss Lovegood:

If it is alright, may we call you Luna. If we are to be friends then first names should be used. Tracy and I have considered your offer, and wish to meet all of your friends to talk. We wish to get to know them better. We will be bringing a friend if you don't mind. It is a male friend and he is also interested in your offer. If we don't get an answer back, that means you accept this request. We all feel that an open area should be used for this meeting, and think the hall is the best place. One of the professors has promised that the meeting will not be interrupted.

We all agree that what you are striving for is a good idea. What is ahead of us in the upcoming years will benefit us if the houses are united. There is strength in unity as you mentioned.

For now, this is all that we wish to join in your group of friends. The rest of the house members are not trustworthy. I believe you know what I mean by this. If we find others we feel fall into this category, we will first talk with you as a group, and then proceed.

We wish to thank you for this gesture of friendship you have extended us. Friends are always welcome, and it is difficult to make them in the house of snakes.

We look forward to this meeting.

Hopefully your friends,

Tracy and Daphne and maybe one more

Luna smiled at the letter. She passed it on to the rest, and was surprised that they all agreed to meeting the three Slytherins, even Ron. He didn't see it as being prejudice but it was. He felt that all Slytherins were back stabbing and unreliable. Maybe being with Lavender was causing him to have a change of heart. What ever the case, she was happy with the results.

After dinner was finished, the group left the hall to step outside to make it look like they were going to add an after dinner walk as well. At 10 minutes before the scheduled meeting, they headed back into the hall and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table to be closer to the Slytherin table, if that is where the three chose to sit.

Right on time, Tracy, Daphne and the third member walked into the hall. As soon as the door was shut,

it was sealed from anyone else from entering.

The group was surprised when the third member turned out to be Blaise Zabini. They all thought that he was friends with Draco Malfoy.

Since she was the one asking for this meeting, Luna started out. "We all wish to thank you for coming here Tracy, Daphne and Blaise. Blaise, I must say that your being here is an unexpected event. We thought you were friends with Draco."

The snort coming from Blaise was followed by, "Draco and I are not quite friends. His father has asked him to try and get my family to join his allies on the Dark side. We have always been neutral, and do not wish to chose. However, I do wish to have friends that I can rely on, and your offer has the best chance of that happening. I thanked Tracy and Daphne for including me."

Both groups were surprised when it was Ron who answered Blaise. "We all wish to get through school healthy and alive. The best way to do this is if we have friends in all houses. I am sorry to say that I was just as biased as Malfoy is when I started school. I thought all Slytherins were people you could not trust. It took a special person to point out I was wrong. Harry, Hermione and Luna have steered me in the right direction. No guys it wasn't Lavender as you all thought. Sorry love, but you were in the same mind set I was. So, before we get too far into this meeting, I wish to apologize to you three for my indiscretions. I think that is the right word, isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione laughed at this, "You have been reading the dictionary, haven't you Ron?"

Ron returned the laugh, "How did you guess? You all must be rubbing off on me. I don't want to look like a fool in front of our new friends."

Even the Slytherins laughed at this.

From there the rest of the meeting was just getting to know each other. The group had just increased it's number by three.

DP-} The following portion of this chapter will contain explicit content. It is not necessary for anyone who wishes to skip to read.

Sirius and Amelia returned to Black Manor after their evening of dining and dancing. Amelia was so content with the evening, she did not wish it to end. Sirius was in the same mind set.

When Amelia sat on the couch in front of the fire place, Sirius joined her at her side. He put hims arm around her and played with a strand of her hair as they talked. He then pulled her into a kiss, which became a heated one.

One thing led to another, and before long, He was beginning to undress his beautiful partner. She had no thoughts of stopping him, and as a matter of fact was doing a little of her own undressing on Sirius.

It wasn't long before He led her up the stairs to his bedroom each dressed in their intimate attire. Once in the room, these also were discarded, and they joined each other naked on the bed.

Sirius began with soft and gentile kisses along the nape of Amelia's neck and down her shoulder. He then targeted her breast, and payed particular attention to her nipple. Amelia felt wave after wave of shocks run through her body as he continued his attempt to bring her to as much pleasure as she could handle. Amelia was no virgin, but it had been years since she felt like this.

Sirius continued to her other breast, and then on down her body until he came to her center of attention. He took her hard little nub into his mouth and lightly bit on it, and then sucked on it, drawing a gasp from Amelia. Within minutes, she was experiencing her first orgasm. Sirius became more fervent with his administrations and had Amy going through another orgasm. She had him reposition himself over her so that she could repay his attention. She took Sirius in her mouth, and got him rock solid in seconds. Sirius moaned into her pussy as she used her tongue to give him further pleasure. She bit down onto his erection as he brought to yet another orgasm. Her body was in a constant state of flux as he gave her more pleasure than she had ever endured. Never had she experienced three orgasms in one night, and he hadn't even got to the main course yet. That however was about to change as she began to ask for him to do it. Sirius took a final moment to savor the flavor of her center, and then moved around to give her what she asked for. Amelia guided him to her entry, and he pushed forward slowly giving Amy agonizing moments of pleasure and urgency.

Sirius felt like he was in heaven when he entered Amelia. The warmth, and tightness was beyond expectancy. He had to fight to keep from having his own orgasm as soon as he entered. He did not see Amelia perform a potency charm on her and Him. She was ready to become a mother and didn't care if she went to the alter with child. It wouldn't have changed Sirius' mind though. He was in love with this woman, and was looking forward to marrying her.

His strokes began to get faster, and thrusts deeper as he worked his way toward his own orgasm. He was also getting Amelia set up for he next one. He continued on for 10 more minutes, until finally he couldn't hold back and started driving toward the finish, bringing Amelia with him. Finally they reached their orgasms together. Amelia felt it immediately. Her spell had worked. She knew she was with child, and pulled Sirius into the most heated kiss he ever encountered. It lasted five minutes. Luckily they both knew how to breathe through their noses as they kissed.

Once they broke apart, Sirius ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Let's get married tomorrow. I loved this evening, and want to have more, but I wish to do it as your husband. That way when you become pregnant, it will be good and legal."

Amelia smiled at him and said, "I think you are right. I will contact Albus first thing tomorrow morning to see if he could perform it and have the kids there to witness it. It will also cover the fact that I am already pregnant."

"WHAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Amelia smiled at the response her statement made on Sirius. "I told you I wanted a baby, I just didn't say when exactly. I thought now would be a good time. You aren't going to tell me you don't want one are you?"

Sirius blubbered for a second. "Yes I want one, but you could have warned me first before I committed to it. OK, yes I wanted a child, and it didn't matter to me when we had it. So, what do we do now?"

Amelia was still smiling, "We get married of course, just like we had planned it except we may want to step up the date. I don't want to be walking down the aisle looking like a beached whale. I think one month from now would work. I shouldn't be showing yet, and hopefully morning sickness will not yet be a factor. What do you think?"

Sirius was rubbing Amelia's belly the whole time she was talking. He kissed her belly and then, "You had this planned already, didn't you? The whole thing from the date to the baby. Sneaky Ministry employee. You can't look the other way when dealing with them. Look what happens when you do. One month will work. It gives us time to plan and arrange everything. Maybe Susan and her friends can help. Ginny could probably get Molly to help as well. That will be huge, as she is brilliant at planning events. I think we need to take another trip to Hogwarts."

"I think you may be right. We need to tell the kids about our plans and my current state."

"You're sure you are pregnant? There can be no mistake if we announce it to them."

"I took a fertility charm prior to our little session, and felt the spell take hold. Yes, I am sure I am with child, and yes, you are the father, and yes it happened not 30 minutes ago. Does that ease your mind at all, Sirius?"

Kissing her belly again he just said, "YUP!" and then got up to clean off before trying to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning the two were up and ready by seven AM, and Amelia once again floo called Minerva asking permission to enter along with Sirius.

They entered Minerva's office, and asked to speak to Susan, Harry and Donny before the day started. Minerva allowed them to join the kids for breakfast, and then the first period to talk to them. She would contact the Professors affected by their tardy students.

Once in the hall, Amelia went to Susan, and Sirius went to Harry and Donny. After eating, they went back to Minerva's office where they could speak in private.

Once settled, Amelia began her story, "Susan, Harry, Donny, what I have to say will shock and maybe even upset you all, but Sirius and I want to get married within a month. Susan, I got pregnant last night, and don't want to show when we get married. I know this is short notice."

All three sat in silence for a moment, then they all broke into a smile. Harry and Donny said "Brilliant!"

Susan said, "We should get everything done in three weeks. I will ask Ginny to see if Mrs. Weasley will help. I'm sure she will though. "

Sirius interrupted, "Make sure you tell Molly that if she does want to help, I will be paying her wedding planner wages. Otherwise I won't let her help. After all, we are asking quite a bit from her on such short notice. We would also like the wedding here at Hogwarts. It is more protected and secretive."

Amelia liked that idea and nodded her head in agreement. If it was a nice day it could be held outside, and if not, the Great Hall would be splendid. So, Saturday, 8 October 1993 would be the date. Susan floo called Molly and got her all excited and into planning mode. Amelia asked Albus for permission which he granted with his blessings, and when she saw her, Amelia would ask Minerva to be her bride's maid and Albus to give her away.

Sirius already planned on asking Remus to be his Best man, and Harry, Donny, Fred, George, and Ron to be ushers. He would also ask Colin Creevy to be his photographer. He had seen some of his work, and liked what he saw.

So, within the first day, most of the planning had begun. Yes there was still a lot to do, but with who they had helping them, Amelia and Sirius felt good about the outcome.

When they were finished, the kids went back to class after saying their goodbyes, and Harry and Donny walked Susan back to her class before heading for theirs. They talked the whole time about what it would feel like having a sister, and brothers. Donny promised her that he and Harry were not messy. Kreacher wouldn't allow it.

The two boys left Susan at the Potions classroom, and headed back upstairs to Charms.

During lunch, Susan and Hannah sat with Harry and Donny, and they got their friends up to date on what was happening. Luna made the most profound statement when Susan was finished, "I hope Sirius was hoping for a girl, otherwise he will be disappointed. Athena is going to be a beautiful Baby."

Susan stared at Luna, "Luna how can you be so sure it's a girl, and why would she be named Athena?"

Luna stared right back, although she was wearing a smile, "Oh, I am sure Susan. Don't you want a girl cousin? And don't you like the name Athena?"

"Luna, Aunt Amelia just got pregnant. There is barely a fetus present in her womb. No bigger than my thumb nail. Do I want a sister, yes, very much. Do I like the name Athena, also, yes very much. But I wouldn't bet any money on it."

Donny opened up, "I will. I bet anyone here that what Luna said will come true to even include the name."

Harry made the same statement. No one took the bet, even the twins knew better than to go against

Luna. They had seen too many of her PREDICTIONS come true.

Susan looked to her friends and saw the convincing way they all agreed to Donny's thoughts. Susan never witnessed any of Luna's predictions, but too many people accepted her words. She smiled at this. She always wanted a baby sister, and if what Luna said was true, she would finally get her wish. And Athena was a strong name, while being a beautiful one as well. "Will she have a middle name as well Luna?"

"OH yes, I believe it will be Lynn. Yes, Athena Lynn Black. Beautiful, isn't it. I think..." and all of a sudden Luna went still. Then a larger smile spread across her face. "TWO!"

Susan blinked at this, "What do you mean two?"

"I mean there will be Athena Lynn, and Ares James Black. Twins."

"Oh come on Luna. There has never been twins born to a Bones or a Black. Never!"

Fred and George just shouted, "WICKED!".

DP-}

All the plans were taking shape, as was Amelia. She was beginning to show, which puzzled her. A baby shouldn't show for three months. She decided it was time to see a Healer, and the only one she could trust to remain silent was Poppy. She was also the most knowledgeable. If any one was to know why she was showing so soon, it would be her.

After her examination, Poppy laughed at what she found, "It seems that our young Miss Lovegood needs to take the place of our esteemed Astrology Professor, as she said you would be having twins."

"TWINS?"

Madam Pomfrey laughed at Amelia's reply, "OH yes, twins. It's still too early to see their sex, but there are two of the little darlings growing in there. And since she predicted the first part right, should I tell you the rest?"

"THE REST? You mean there is more to her prediction?"

"I'm afraid so. I was treating Harry for a mishap he had on the Quidditch pitch, when he told me about it. He figured you would be here to get a check up, rather than St. Mungo's. More Private and Susan was here for you to talk to."

"So what is the rest? Does she say what sex they are?"

"Yes, and the names of each to include middle names."

"That's impossible. No seer is that good. All Sirius and I have to do, is change the names to make it a false prediction."

Poppy pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill wrote something down on it, then folded it, and put her seal on the folded edge. Then she cast a spell on the finished work. "There that should do it. Now, you take this, and when the children are born, the spell will cancel, and you will be able to open it. It gives the sex of both and their names. Or if you wish, I can give you the sex of them as she said they would be, but not the names."

"I have to talk to Sirius before I make that choice. He has to be included in the decision as to whether or not we want it to be a surprise, or to start setting up the rooms for the two."

"I understand Amelia. Here take this and keep it somewhere safe. When the time comes, and you see what Miss Lovegood said, I hope she is at least close."

When she got home, she found Sirius and Remus sitting in the sitting room talking, when she told Sirius about Luna's prediction, and the fact that she was indeed pregnant with twins, Sirius gulped.

"So you are with twins. Did you find out what their sex was?"

"No, I figured that was something we both needed to chose. What do you think Sirius?"

Sirius looked to his best friend who just sat there. "Well, what do you think?"

"Sorry Pads, this is your decision to make. Yours and Amy's. I won't even try to break a tie. Not my right to have a say."

"You're a lot of help. Well, Amy, I think we should see if we are having two boys, two girls or one of each. That way we can begin to set up their room or rooms. I'm not big on surprises. Besides Luna may be wrong, and we are surprised by the outcome anyway."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. True Luna may be wrong, but if she is right, then there is another thing she predicted."

"Please don't say triplets."

Both Remus and Amelia laughed at this. As she caught her breath, she said, "No, not three. She did however give them names."

"How the hell could she do that, when we don't even know what to call them. This is getting weirder and weirder as we go along. Is there anything else she predicted?"

"Not that I know of. It's still early yet though. Who knows what else she has up her sleeve. Now I am looking forward to reading what Madam Pomfrey wrote on this parchment." she said as she pulled it out.

"What was it she wrote about? Luna's prediction? The sex? The Names? What?"

"All of it I think. She charmed it stay sealed until after I give birth. So what do you think, should we start thinking up names for the twins. Maybe names for two boys and two girls. You pick one of each, and I pick one of each."

Sirius thought it was a good idea, and had Amelia chose first. "OK, For a boy, I think James Remus, and for a girl Lily Marlene."

Sirius thought about it for a minute, "I think those names are too easy for Luna to use as names, plus in the Black family we use the names of constellations or gods and goddesses. I think for a girl it should be Athena Lynn, and for a boy, yes James should be used, but for the middle name his first name should be Aries. Yes, Athena Lynn and Ares James Black. Luna could never predict names like that."

"So, you want to prove Luna to be a fake? Why?"

"No, not prove her to be a fake, but to show people that not all predictions come true. Even if she picked one of their names right, like James and Lynn, her prediction would still be incorrect. Too much emphasis is put into prophecy and predictions. To follow them to the letter could get some one hurt or even killed. This should show people that false prophecy or predictions should be ignored for the safety to all."

"Yes, I suppose you could be right, and I do like the name Athena. I am not so sure about Ares since he was the god of war though."

"But not all war is evil. It is sometimes a necessity. To bring an end to tyranny. I think it would be fitting for what we are facing right now. Athena being the Goddess of knowledge and wisdom, and Ares being the god of war. We need both in order to win our freedom back. Freedom to walk the streets in peace. To live without fear. To feel safe while at home or out and about."

Remus and Amelia both fell back into their chairs as Sirius said these words. For the first time that he could remember, Remus felt Sirius actually made sense, while being serious.

Amelia was thinking the same thing, and voiced her thoughts, "You are the most carefree person I ever met Sirius, yet what you just said made the most sense of anything I ever heard you say. Because of that, I agree to your choice of names. Now, let's put that aside for the moment, and get this guest list finished, before Molly comes to pay us a visit to hang us for being late getting it to her. Invitations need to be sent."

And to that end, they worked the rest of the evening, finally finishing it around 9PM.

The next day, they both visited Poppy to see what Luna thought they might be having, then in two more months they would see if she were correct. While they sat, Amelia thought that if they had two boys, then they both could be named James so they both reconsidered James Remus and changed it to Franklin Remus Black. They both felt that if they did have twin boys, Neville would thank them for naming him after his father.

Poppy walked into the room and asked, "So, I take it your here to see what you are having?"

They both answered yes.

"Well, according to Luna you are having a boy and a girl, with the girl being born first. So, with that being said, Have you thought of some names for the two?"

"Yes."

"And, are you going to tell me what they are?"

"Not until we know for a fact that we are indeed having a boy and a girl."

"A wise decision. There is no rush for now. You should be able to confirm her prediction in two months. Or disclaim it. What ever the case may be."

Sirius got up and pulled Poppy into a hug, thanking her for everything she had done. Then Amelia did the same, and both left leaving a blushing Healer behind.

Poppy then left for the Great Hall to eat. She usually ate in her office, but this time she wanted to talk to Susan, Harry and Donny. She sat at the Professor's table where she got stares from both the professors and the students which she ignored. She finished eating, and watched as the three students got up to leave. She got up and made her way to them to talk first.

Susan, Harry and Donny saw Poppy coming toward them and waited for her to get there.

Poppy then went into her mother mode, "I have to tell you three that Luna's prediction for twins was correct, and I believe it may even be a boy and a girl. Amelia and Sirius know this, but, won't commit to names until they know for sure that they are a boy and a girl. They have names picked out though, so I was hoping to get to you and to tell you not to mention the names that Luna stated. I don't want the mother and father be influenced in any way. Make sure you tell every one who knows to keep silent."

"We will Madam Poppy, and thanks for the warning." and they broke up to go their separate ways.

When Luna was told to keep the names to herself, she snickered, "Why try to hide it. It's obvious to me that they will be approaching me about it anyway. After all I did make the prediction. No matter what I say, their names will not change. Athena and Ares are destined to be."

"We know Luna, but I believe they are the ones who wish to name their children, not you. If they are destined to be Athena and Ares, then by you not saying anything, won't change things." Susan said.

"I suppose you are right Susan. I will do as you ask, and keep quiet about it. I just wish I could see there face when they find out I picked the same names that they picked. It will be a moment you will always remember."


	8. Chapter 8

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her favorite seat wondering what was bothering her husband. Not that it mattered any. She was not in love with him. Her marriage to him was pre arranged by her parents and being a pureblood she had no say in the matter. She fulfilled her obligation to him by bearing him a son. That was the only time they were intimate. She didn't feel dirty, losing her maidenhood like she did, but because of their interaction, she was opened up to the world of sexuality. Hers was becoming a blazing inferno that wouldn't die. Even self gratification didn't put out the fire.

Her approaching Lucius about her need fell on deaf ears. What ever it was he feared, consumed him to the point of his becoming a recluse. He practically lived in his study. He was also at a loss because of losing Dobby, and the rest of his Elves. The mistreatment of house elves was frowned upon, and the penalty severe if caught. 1,000,000 galleons was a steep price, and the loss of his other elves set him back more since he had to hire servants.

Narcissa's needs were becoming more and more demanding. Even with all the men who visited the estate, none were what she would find suitable to her standards. Of course even Lucius fell short in that category. What she really didn't like was the fact that she didn't know what her type was. Never having the chance to experience love with anyone besides Lucius, no not love, lust, she didn't know what she wanted in a man.

So Narcissa decided she needed to create a standard she would use to find the man to fill the void that Lucius made. She wanted someone that would fill in at least half of the requirements she would set. There was something else she had to do. She had to leave Lucius. She would never be happy with the pathetic person he was becoming. The thing was, she had no way to support herself. Sirius had become the head of the Black family and thus received everything when the last Black senior male died. She wondered if there was any chance he would take her in when she left the Malfoy name behind.

In all this thought, she was missing the one thing that she was neglecting to consider. Draco.

When she finally realized her son had to considered in her planning, it changed everything. She didn't know what his feelings would be if she left. Would he stay with his father, or would he leave with her?

If there was anything she loved about this arranged marriage it was her only child. He was the light at the end of her tunnel. If he decided he would rather stay with his father, it would devastate her. It could even cause her to change her mind and stay with Lucius. She did not relish that thought.

She needed to talk to her son and find out what his feelings were about his mother and father. She did not like what she was about to put her son through, but it was the only way for her to make her final decision.

DP-}

Sirius and Amelia were sitting in the family room of Amelia's home thinking on what was to take place in just a few days. Amelia felt a little embarrassed about the way she was showing. The twins were filling out her waist line in a most unflattering manner. It wasn't obscene in any way. It just made her look like she was putting on a few pounds.

However, the attention that Sirius showed by rubbing her stomach, and kissing it when he felt the need filled her with a warmth that she greatly loved. It also was a great item of kidding for Remus. She loved the banter between the two as Remus would constantly make comments on Sirius' attention to he tummy. Sirius would dish it out, reminding Remus that he was just jealous because he didn't have a tummy to rub, and kiss, and pat, and lay his head on to hear the two heart beats of his children.

Remus would reply, "I'm sure if I asked, Amelia would allow me to say hi to my godchildren by rubbing, patting and kissing them through her tummy. I just leave that to you for the time being, as it is new to you. My turn will come."

The day before the wedding was to take place, Sirius received a letter from a strange owl. It was addressed to Lord Sirius Orion Black. He opened the letter and to his surprise it was from his cousin

Narcissa.

My dear cousin, Lord Black:

Sirius, I know we have never seen eye to eye, and have not had the best of relations with each other. It is with much humiliation that I ask what it is I need to ask.

After talking with my son, and his agreeing with my plan, I ask to be accepted back into the Black family. I have decided to leave the Malfoy name behind. I never loved the man, and now it is time for me to face the truth that the marriage was never meant to be. The only thing to come out of the marriage that was any good, was Draco. It hurt me to have to ask him to make a choice, but was pleased when he said that he never felt close to his father. He always preferred to be around me, as I showed him the love he craved from a parent. He acted the way he did to try and please his father, but it changed his situation. Lucius continued to ignore Draco, or berate him for some trivial point.

This leads me to the point of my letter. Draco and I seek asylum with the Black family. I ask this of you, because Andromeda could not provide the protection we would need. It may be to her well being that you bring her back into the Black family as well.

Sirius, things are going to get worse before they get better. The Dark Lords followers are preparing something, and I fear it is to happen soon. When exactly, I don't know. Perhaps a year or two at most.

What I do know is that somehow, your godson is heavily involved. Harry Potter's name is mentioned at every meeting.

My owl Cassius will wait for you to answer this letter. Please think about it. I have never asked for your help before, but I do so now humbly.

Your Cousin,

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black

Sirius handed the letter to Amelia and when she was done, she handed it to Remus. Remus looked to Sirius and saw a glint in his eye that he had never seen before. He did not know how to take it.

Sirius saw the questioning look in his friends face and grinned, "Moony, this letter is something that the light side has looking for. Albus has been wanting a source of information to use to understand what the was planning. Narcissa may not think she knows anything pertinent, but Albus will find a way to make something out of it. I think I will take my cousin up on her request. Black Manor is empty and Kreacher is looking for a family to serve, so why not?"

Instead of using the owl, Sirius decided to pay his cousin a visit. She was staying with Andy for the time being, wanting out of Malfoy Manor. He arrived at the doorstep and knocked. He nearly died laughing at who answered the door. A bright pink haired 21 year old cousin greeted him. "SIRI! It has been so long since I last saw you." Tonks squealed as she pulled him into a hug.

Narcissa heard her niece mention his name and went to greet him also. She was however, a little more constrained. She conducted herself with grace as she greeted her cousin. She was taken back, when he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Narcissa, it is good to see you. I hope I did not keep you waiting too long for my reply?"

Narcissa looked to the clock and laughed. "Well cousin, 30 minutes is quite a long time, but, I will let it pass this time."

"Excellent, now where is Dandy? Oh there she is. Are you trying to hide from me cousin? Come here Dandy and give me a hug." Sirius walked towards Andromeda and they met in the middle of the room. Andy looked at him, and finally allowed him to pull her in for a hug. She hadn't heard her nickname for years, and didn't realize how much she missed being called it. Then she had to ask, "Why isn't the little lady with you?"

Narcissa couldn't believe her ears, "Little lady? Do you mean to tell me that someone has captured the heart of the proclaimed life long bachelor?"

Andy laughed at her sister's remembering How Sirius vowed he would never get married. "Not for another 36 hours. He is free until then."

"And who is it that pulled in this prize possession?"

Andy was about to answer when, "Hey, I am right here you know. You don't mind if I answer this on my own, do you Dandy? Cissa, if I had known you were going to be here I would have sent you an invitation. Tomorrow, at seven PM, You are cordially invited to attend the Marriage of Sirius Orion Black to Amelia Elizabeth Bones. It will take place on the grounds of Hogwarts. If the weather is not cooperating, then it will be conducted inside. It will be presided over by Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore."

Sirius then got his first hug from Narcissa since he got here. Then things got serious. Not terribly serious, but family serious. "OK, Cissa, I really mean what I just said, however, you can't go as yourself. You will have to wear a disguise. I will leave that up to you. I don't think you will be able to sit with Dandy either. It will look to inconspicuous. Maybe Molly will let you sit with here family. What do you think Dandy?"

"Why can't she sit with me as a friend?"

"Because she just left her husband and you haven't been seen in public in years. I think it would be too much of a coincidence."

"Perhaps I should just forget it then Siri. I don't think the Weasleys would be comfortable with me sitting with them. The Malfoys and the Weasleys are not on the best of terms."

Sirius was hit with another brainstorm, "I'll be back in an hour, hopefully with another suggestion. Don't go any where."

Sirius was back home to find Remus rubbing Amelia's tummy. Sirius watched as Amelia slept through the tummy rub. Sirius smiled at the picture. "Addicting and calming, isn't it Remus?"

Remus looked up at his friend and smiled. "I envy you Pads. You're getting something I could never have. Amy is the best thing that ever happened to you, and you deserve each other. Don't mess this up, or I will steal her from you."

Sirius laughed, "Fat chance with that. I don't intend to lose her to you, or any one else for that matter. Now, how did you get her to let you rub her tummy?"

"She missed your attention, and was feeling sleepy, so she asked me to comfort the babies. Honestly Pads, I didn't want to do it, but she said I needed to get to know my godchildren and they needed to get to know their godfather. So I agreed."

That was when Amelia made her presence known. "Not jealous there are you Sirius? Just to let you know, the kids love the contact of their godfather. He has a very soothing touch that they love almost as much as they love the touch of their father. Now why don't you come here and take over for Remus."

"I would love nothing more, but I have to get back to Dandy's house. I just came to ask you a favor Amy. How would you feel to having your cousin at the wedding?"

"If I had one, I would love it. Why?"

"Because Cissa needs to go to the wedding in disguise, and she doesn't want to upset the Weasleys by me asking them to allow her to sit with them."

"I'm afraid too many people know I only have Susan as family Siri. Too many questions would be raised."

Then Remus joined the talk, "Not a lot is known about my family. She could go as my cousin, or if she prefers, she could go as my date."

"That's even better." Sirius let out. "She probably would appreciate it more if she went as someone's date."

"It's settled then. Tell her I will see her tomorrow. Luckily we already know each other from school."

When Sirius returned and told Cissa of the plan, she made the sweetest yet weirdest sound ever. It sounded like purring. "I like that idea Sirius. Thank you for that. Now I have something to look forward to. Has Remus changed much?"

"He's got a little snow on the mountain peak, and a few ravines coming from his eyes, but other than that nothing has changed. However, there is something you should know about him before you think about getting serious. He has a little problem with full moons."

Narcissa looked at her cousin with knowing eyes. "I know of his problem Sirius. Fenrir made it a point to speak of his conquests. He considers Remus one of his pups. If he didn't scare me so much, I would have cut his tongue out, just to shut him up. Remus was the youngest one he changed, and only one of three he didn't out right kill. One of the ones he didn't kill was a young lady who killed herself rather than face changing into a monster. The other one was a young man who was killed by a group of townspeople during a full moon. It looks to me that Remus was blessed to have friends of such good values that they overlooked this slight personality change."

Sirius, Dandy and Tonks all laughed at Cissa's description of Remus' malady. Her and Remus would get along just fine.

DP-}

As the crowd gathered for the ceremony that would soon take place, Harry and Donny cornered Remus to ask, "OK Moony, where did meet that gorgeous lady, what is her name, and does she have a younger sister?" Harry asked him?

"Moony, has been hiding things from us dear brother. That's not like him." said Donny.

"OK you two, stop it. I'm only doing it as a favor for Sirius. It is someone he knows, and she wanted to come to the wedding, but she didn't have a date. I volunteered to take her. End of story. Now get busy with your duties."

Harry and Donny walked off laughing at Remus' blowing them off like he did. They turned to say something back at him but stayed quiet as they saw him go right to the lady and sit next to her.

Donny watched them closely. There was something familiar about the lady, but he couldn't pin point it.

The Remus stood up and took his place on stage next to his brother at arms. To the surprise of the two, Severus Snape took the seat Remus just left. This was when Donny finally figured out who it was he was looking at. He pulled Harry off to the side, and set charms up around them so that they could not be heard or seen. "Harry, I know who the lady is. You're not going to believe this, but she is Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry was taken back by this. "Are you sure Donny? She doesn't look like her."

"Harry I am sure. When Severus sat next to her, she did what she always did when he was near her. She tried to get away from him. She didn't like what he did to her friend Lily, your mother Harry. Yes, they were friends Harry. Narcissa kept it secret so she would not put Lily in danger. When Severus called her what he did in their fifth year, Narcissa almost killed him. She has disliked him ever since. She can not stand to be around him. It got worse when she found out something else. You are not going to like what I say next Harry."

"Don't you dare leave me hanging like this Donny. You heighten my interest and then tell me I won't like it. Spill it."

"OK Harry, but don't say I didn't warn you. He is the reason Voldemort was after your family Harry. He heard part of a prophecy that led to only two families. Yours and Neville's. Narcissa tore into him so hard, he was afraid to show his face around her for the next six or seven years. When She heard that Lily and James died that night, she cried for the next three days." before Donny could go on, they saw that the wedding was ready to start. Donny promised to finish the story later.

Remus had his mind else where during the ceremony. He watched as Cissa slapped Severus in the face sending him away. Remus smiled at his date, and she smiled back at him, while rubbing her sore hand. Remus would make sure to ask her later what Sev said that upset her. In the mean time he just managed to hear, "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He watched as Sirius took this part very seriously. Remus laughed at his little joke. Seriously Sirius.

Later during the reception, he asked Meredith (Cissa) to dance. She accepted and they would not sit again for the next hour. They were about to take a seat, when Donny asked her to dance. She accepted and once on the floor, Donny told her, "It is nice to see you again Mrs. Malfoy."

Cissa stopped in the middle of the dance floor for a few seconds until Donny got her moving again. "Don't worry, Harry is the only one who knows besides me. You probably don't recognize me though."

"I think I do, DOBBY. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else. How did this come about though?"

"Can we save it for another time, it is a long story."

"That will be fine. Now, how did you know it was me?"

"When Severus sat next to you, you did like you always did when he was near you. You acted like you wanted to either get away from him or kill him. Can you tell me what he said to upset you even further?"

"He told me I was wasting my time with the poor excuse of a date. He wished to take me away from the madness to show me what a real man was like. I asked him who he was going to introduce me to. He did not take that to well and called me a bitch. So, I slapped him in the face and sent him packing."

Donny was laughing at his ex Mistress and her sense of humor. Cissa was laughing as well. When the music ended, he brought her back to Remus and wished them a good evening.

Remus asked what they were laughing about and he broke out in laughter as well, looking over to Severus and laughing even louder. This caused Severus to get up and leave.

Cissa sat back and enjoyed the evening. She thought on the situation and realized that she was sitting with the most perfect gentleman she ever met. She now knew why Lily had a crush on him for four years. She wondered if he even knew about it. Knowing Lily, no he did not know about it. She would never come between friends, and knew that James was trying hard to get her to notice him. No, Remus would not know of the crush that Lily Evans had on him.

On one hand she was sad that they never got together, but on the other hand she was happy because he was sitting there with her being a perfect date. Now if she could only get him to notice her.

Remus sat there going over the evenings events. He would be more than happy to stretch this date out further if it weren't for his problem. The same problem that kept him from being Happy. Kept him from having a decent life with a loving woman. Having children. He could see himself having this with someone like Narcissa. Oh yes, he could very well see himself happy with Cissa, but then there was Draco to deal with. He would not be happy if he found out that He and Cissa were involved. That was two strikes against him. Life for Remus John Lupin was a hard road to take.


	9. Chapter 9

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay is bringing you this chapter, but my other story has taken on a life of it's own, and demanded all of my time. This story will be updated as often as I can find time for it. It may not be every week, but I hope to try for that.

I may try to end this soon and maybe try a second story to follow it. It all depends on how well this one is accepted in the end. So far it is not well accepted which saddens me because I really did enjoy writing it. I still do, but Simply Irresistible is too strong of a story to pass on, and therefore takes precedence. Sorry about that, but it the sad truth.

I have also been asked to do a story for a friend which I will attempt soon. It is not my normal type of story as it is a pairing of Harry/Hermione, but I will adapt it to fit my type of writing.

With all that being said, let me start the next chapter of this story. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

DP-}

With Sirius and Amelia now on their honeymoon, Remus and Cissa tried to get to know each other better. She could feel the tension that filled Remus with doubt. Remus and relationships did not work out well. It was always his contention that they were all doomed to failure. She wanted to show him that this may not be the case.

But before they could get too far into their conversation, Cissa received word from Albus that he wished to speak to her about certain matters concerning a certain group of dark wizards. Of course she knew what he was talking about, and dreaded this talk. It would be placing her in serious trouble if a certain Professor were to find out.

She agreed to talk to him, but only if he visited her. The protections around the property she was staying at were the strongest available. No dark magic would be allowed to enter with out her knowing.

Once he arrived, Albus added his touch to the wards surrounding the home and thus made it practically impossible for anyone either light or dark to enter. He entered the home to find Narcissa and Remus waiting for him at the door. She led him to the sitting room where after serving tea, they began their talk.

"I know this subject makes you hesitant to answer any of my questions Mrs. Malfoy, but in order to put a stop to this threat, I need to know everything I can about what we are facing."

"Please call me Narcissa, or Miss Black, I am no longer Mrs. Malfoy. To say I am hesitant is putting it mildly. I am terrified to be honest with you. You know what will happen if they were to learn I betrayed them. The danger I would be putting Draco in. However you are right that this has to end, and soon. Now please let me tell you what I know before you start asking me any questions."

"That was going to be my first question or request. If I see a possible gap, I will wait until you have finished before asking about it."

"Thank You Albus. Now before we start, I was hoping you would agree to letting one more person to be here to help me with what I have to say."

"If you think it is necessary, then I agree. Who do you need here?"

"Donny Potter."

"Is there any particular reason why you need Mr. Potter here? I don't see any reason for that?"

"I know who he really is, and you know he could fill in gaps in my story."

"Very well Narcissa, I will use the floo to contact Minerva and ask her to send him here."

Ten minutes later, He returned with Donny, and asked Narcissa to begin.

"Alright, to begin with, Lucius was only one of five people to be in charge of keeping a certain item for the Dark Lord. The other four were my sister, Alecto Carrow, Regulas Black and Severus Snape. They were to hide these items so that no one could find them. My husband hid his in his private chamber in Malfoy Manor. After the loss of the Dark Lord, things began to get hot, with the Ministry trying to capture all his followers. Lucius payed a lot of money to stay free, and still he was questioned about his part with the Death Eaters. When they threatened to search our home for any dark items, he panicked and started to sell off items to keep him self safe. It finally came down to one item he could not sell due to it being very dark. He managed to pass it off to a student getting ready to attend Hogwarts for the first time. You know who I am talking about."

"Yes I do." was all Albus said, not wishing to bring up any names.

"Well, at first he was pleased to be able to get rid of this object. Then it hit him. If what was being planned took place, then he was facing certain death from the DE's. With Bella and the Carrows in prison, and Regulas Dead, that only left Him and Severus as the keepers of the Dark Lords prized items available for questioning. There was a plan in place to bring the Dark Lord back somehow, and it somehow had to do with Harry Potter. I don't know what the plan is, or where it will take place. What I do know is that an escape was made from the prison, and Barty Crouch Jr. was the one who escaped. The thing is they don't know where he is."

"So they need Barty to help them with their plan?"

"I believe so, but I don't know why. I do know he was one of the most faithful of the Dark Lords followers."

Albus thought on it for a minute when he said, "Is there anything else you could add that may shed some light on what is being planned?"

"No, that is all I know."

"Donny, is there anything you could add that could be of any help?"

"Miss Black was most thorough with her explanation. However, there is something I should add to it. I didn't tell you this before, because I didn't think you would believe me. Professor you are too forgiving to people who have done wrong in the past. Severus Snape is one. You believe him to be reformed and to be helping you in your fight. In this you are wrong. He has been in league with the Dark Lord ever since he first took the oath to follow him. His love for Lily Evans became a thirst for vengeance against James Potter. He hated him and thought if he could get you to believe he was trying to help Lily and save her life, you would bring him into Hogwarts where he could do damage to your image, and help set up for the return of the Dark Lord. He was never your spy sir. He is Voldemort's man and will try everything in his power to ensure his return."

"Are you sure of this Donny? I have never had reason to believe that Severus is anything but what he has said. He has saved many lives because of his help."

"What better way to prove his loyalty than to do just that sir. He has given you information that was planned to give you a false image of supposed spy for you. It would have been fruitless if for all that time he was never able to give you any help. It was all planned prior to the Dark Lords disappearance that he feed you information that would give you minor victories and secure his trust. He is definitely a Death Eater before being a Professor. He was told by the Dark Lord to keep Harry from becoming the wizard he feared he could become. That is why Snape is so relentless in his attempt to humiliate, embarrass, and ridicule him. He does not want Harry to realize how powerful he could be."

Albus sat there deflated. The one weapon he thought he had was in fact a weapon to be used against him. How was he turn this to his advantage. It was Remus who came up with the plan. "Donny, do you have anything else to add?"

"No Remus, that is all I have. Please take what I said as fact. Snape is not what you want to believe him to be."

"Thank you Donny, perhaps you should return to school now, before you draw any unwanted attention to your disappearance." and with that Donny left.

"Albus, I think I may be able to help you with a plan to get Severus out of Hogwarts. I also think I know where Barty Jr. may be. I would have to take a trip to be sure. It has to do with His last visitors."

"I don't think the trip will be necessary Remus. I already had that thought. You believe that Barty Sr. may have Jr. hidden somewhere. I believe this as well. But what can we do to alleviate the problem?"

"First, do you know if he has anyone else staying at the home?"

"No one other than his house elf Winky."

"Is there any way to get her out of the home for say a half hour?"

"She only answers to Sr. But, I may be able to have him call her if you need her gone, why?"

"So that we may find Jr. and replace him with another. Someone we trust. Someone with enough fortitude to be able to face the Death Eaters and not be intimidated."

It was as if Remus' suddenly hit Albus in the head. The twinkle in his eyes became very bright. "I believe I know where you are going with this Remus, and I know just the one you need. Alastor Moody. I don't think anything scares him. You are also thinking Polyjuice potion. But how do we get this without drawing suspicion?"

"Albus, I already have enough to last a week. I was using it to escape from the Manor." Narcissa answered the Headmaster.

The rest of the meeting seemed to raise the hopes of the three as they completed planning for the plan.

The following week was filled with getting Alistor to agree, getting Barty Sr. to call for Winky, and to replace Jr. with Alistor. Everything was in place. And Narcissa had already started brewing more of the potion to ensure that Moody would not run out. Then Remus had another idea to get Alistor into the enemy camp right away.

He talked it over with Cissa first to see what her reaction would be. Cissa couldn't believe this man could be so cunning. Her admiration was growing for him. This whole plot was of his design, and it was masterful.

Before he could bring it forward to Albus, Sirius and Amelia returned from their honeymoon and were brought up to date on what was going on. Sirius couldn't help but take pride in his friends genius. The plan was brilliant, and had the full support of both him and Amelia.

When the second part of the plan was brought up to Albus, he started to laugh. When asked what was so funny, Albus replied, "I think the wrong person is in charge of things around here. I have not had one idea that could even come close to matching the sheer brilliance of our friend Remus. This has been his from the start, and everything that has been added minus my having thought of Alistor as our spy, has been his. I will do as you ask Remus. If everything goes right, then it should start getting very interesting soon."

DP-}

Luna was sitting in class next to Ginny during Transfiguration when she was hit with a premonition. One that brought a smile to her face. Ginny saw this and started to ask what she was thinking when Minerva also saw Luna, "Miss Lovegood, are you alright? You seem to think what I am trying to tech you is funny. Is this correct?"

Luna looked to Minerva still wearing her smile, "I am sorry Professor, but no I don't find your teaching as funny. I just had something pop into my head that pleased me is all. Please forgive me if I interrupted your class."

"Would you care to share this with the rest of the class then, if you don't mind?"

"No Professor I don't think I would. It is quite personal. Again, I am sorry."

"Please see me after the class Miss Lovegood."

"Of course Professor."

Ginny had a feeling she wanted to know what her friend was dreaming. Luna had these type of thoughts quite often, and they always had something to do with her friends, or with her enemies. If this was one of those thoughts then she most definitely wanted to know.

After class, Ginny and Luna began gathering their things when Minerva approached them. Ginny started to leave when Minerva asked her to stay as well. "Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, I have the feeling you both know what it is I am about to ask. Miss Weasley also saw the same smile I saw and is interested in what it is you were thinking. To save time I asked her to stay so that we could both hear what it was you saw Miss Lovegood. Do not worry, as I have warded the room to keep what ever you say here with us."

Luna smile at her Professor. "Thank you Professor. What I have to say is very Important and very good news. It seems that a plan that is taking place will succeed beyond expectations, and that within a month we will be needing a new Professor. I am not for sure who will go missing. I do know that his or her replacement will be well received. The plan that is currently in the works will begin to show it's affects with the loss of the Professor."

"Interesting revelation Miss Lovegood. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will be pleased to hear this. Thank you, and now please proceed to your next class, which if I am not mistaken is Charms. Tell Professor Flitwick that is was me that detained you, and if he has any questions to contact me. No tell him to contact me anyway."

They did this and were given a reading assignment while Professor Flitwick did what was asked of him. He was back 15 minutes later wearing a big smile as he looked at Luna. Luna had always been his favorite student though he would never tell anyone this. It was against the school rules to have favorites, even though they all did. You just never vocalized your opinion. It was unfortunate that Luna would not know the full extent of her premonition until it was all over. The full impact of this one dream held a much greater meaning than even she could imagine. Filius often wondered why Tralawney was teaching Astrology. Luna was the true seer in the school. Too bad she was so young. She could teach what it was to be a true seer, and not just a reader of tea leaves or look into a crystal ball.

By the end of the day, the whole school had learned that Luna and Ginny was called into Minerva's office after class. The rumors spread that they had 50 points deducted from Gryffindor for disrupting the class, and that they each had a weeks detention. They both let the rumors fly with out answering questions as to what was the truth. They told the ones they wanted to know they would tell them later.

When Albus was told of Luna's premonition his twinkle was the largest it had been in years. He knew of her ability and her success rate. (98%). There had been no other seer in recent times with that success rate. What she didn't know was to who the premonition pertained. Albus was certain he would be losing his Potions Professor before too long. He flooed Remus to talk to Narcissa. He offered her the job if what he thought would happen did indeed happen. She gladly accepted , knowing she would be there with Remus, who was the current DADA Professor.

DP-}

After Severus told the Death Eaters where they would find Barty Crouch Jr, he was forced to give up his position with Hogwarts. The Dark Lords need of Barty was much larger that his own need to be in Hogwarts. He was personally relieved to be leaving the school as he had detested having to teach the brats that were there. There was not one student worthy of his teaching, except for maybe Miss Granger. She did show promise. Perhaps once the Dark Lord was back he would ask him to save her, and give her to him as a pet, and as a apprentice. It would not take long to get her to submit to his demands. He had ways to speed up the process of making a submissive. She would make a fine slave.

He thought that with his leaving, Dumbledore would be hard placed to find a replacement. He was surprised when he learned that he had already found a replacement and that it was a female. Her name was Meredith Baxter, and she was the girlfriend of Remus Lupin, the DADA Professor.

For some reason this upset Severus very much. He had hoped to put Dumbledore in a bind. This would keep his mind busy trying to find a replacement rather than on the workings of Death Eaters. He remembered this Meredith from the wedding of Black and Bones. How he tried to get her to notice him, and take her away from Lupin. He also remembered how she insulted him and slapped his face. Now that he knew where she was, he would exact his revenge on her for her insulting him. He felt for every thing that happened that made him mad, some good would come from it. Dumbledore was helping him with his plans better than he could have thought. Now all he needed was to find a different way to capture the brat Potter and bring the Dark Lord back. Crouch would have to be the one to ensure this was to happen since he would be the only one there. Yes this could still work. Some planning is all it would take.

DP-}

Narcissa hated to be there knowing her son would not know it was her, but that was the only way she could ensure their plan would work. If he were to know, he could slip up and foil their plan by telling the wrong person who she was. This could not happen. Thankfully she didn't tell him who she was at the wedding. Especially when she was approached by Snape. He would have ruined everything if he knew who she was.

She had no problem fitting in with the other Professors, and the students were glad to be learning something for a change in Potions. Grades began to rise quickly. Even the Weasley twins took more of an interest in her class. This surprised her as she was told by the other Professors that they were extremely hard to handle. The fact of the matter was that Snape turned them against all teachers. With her now teaching, they started to take an interest in all classes. This earned her a lot of respect from all the other teachers.

She was truly enjoying her new position, and became proud of her son when he showed so much promise in her class. She was told that he would do everything he could to discredit Potter in the class, and when she caught him trying to put something in Harry's cauldron, she took points from him and was going to give him detention. She thought better of this and just stuck with removing the points. She did not want to tempt fate by having him serve detention alone with him. After this, he would stick to himself and leave Harry alone. This was when he showed how good he was at potions. Almost as good as Miss Granger.

The rest of the school year went by quickly, and the school would soon release the students for the summer and prepare for the following school year where there were plans for a big event that was to take place. They have not been told what it was just yet, but that they should expect a lot of grumbling from the students next school year. She did not particularly care for the thought of that, and she did not care for the fact that Remus would not be returning the next school year to teach. It seemed one of the Slytherin students learned of his condition and reported this to his mother, who brought it up to the school board who demanded that Albus remove him from the Professors staff. Albus had to comply. How ever, Albus was thrilled when he learned that his replacement would be Alastor Moody.

With this turn of events, Albus felt sure that things were taking place for the final confrontation with the dark Lord. It now became imperative for them to find the other horcruxes and prepare for the final battle. The battle that would decide the fate of both the wizard and muggle world.


	10. Chapter 10

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Alastor had been studying Jrs. antics for a week. He was using Dumbledore's pensieve, and memories from different people who knew him. He was a hard person to imitate because of his crazed look to his eyes. His maniacal licking of his lips. His devotion to the dark side. All something Alastor found disturbing. He was finally able to duplicate these habits, and was ready for the switch.

Albus used a simple ploy to get Barty Sr. to call Winky, saying that he needed a house elf that was not known to the dark side, and was loyal to his or her master. He was going to use her to plant the image of Jr. in the mind of Severus in order for them to know where he was being hidden. In order to do this, he had to obliviate certain memories she had of this meeting. He also clouded her magic so that she would not see Alastor under the influence of the polyjuice potion to become Jr.

Winky and Barty Sr. along with Albus were talking in the teachers lounge where Albus knew Severus could hear their conversation. Albus accused Barty of hiding Jr. in his home, and Sr. denied the fact. Albus' pressuring tactics proved to be too much for Sr. and he caved in.

This was the moment that Severus knew he would have to leave teaching and become a death Eater full time. He actually looked forward to this as he wanted out of being around all these ungrateful students.r

While Albus was doing this, Remus and Alastor had completed their mission, and Jr. was back in custody, and Alastor was firmly settled in as Jr. An hour later, he was taken from the home of Barty Crouch Sr. Severus had tendered his resignation, and Alastor was told of the plan by Voldemort to replace him with Alastor Moody for the DADA position the following school year. Alastor laughed at the irony of him playing the role of himself in the castle. This laugh was taken as Jr. just being himself and his crazed mind.

Before he was to take the place of himself though, he had another mission he had to perform as Jr. He had to find a way to pass this information to Albus so that there would not be much damage done. He never got the chance, and he had to make sure that the results of this attack would be minimal. He was putting himself in jeopardy, but he would not be the cause of innocent lives taken.

DP-}

On the fourteenth of June, at 2:30AM, Sirius was nudged by his wife, "Siri, it's time."

"Time for what?" he mumbled.

"For our little trip."

"It's 2:30 in the morning. Where would we be going at this hour?" He said through a yawn.

"Just grab the bag, and let's get going. It's time to see what Luna wrote in her message."

"HUH?"

"Sirius Black, if you don't get your arse out of bed this instant, and get me to St. Mungo's now, I will deliver these babies right here, and you will have to have to assist. That means everything the Medwitch does."

"SHIT! It's time?" Sirius called out while getting his pants and shirt on.

"Why else would I be getting you up at this hour? Really Sirius you need to wake up. I can't do this by my self."

Sirius grabbed the bag, Amaelia's hand and then put the bag down at the floo, and took a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace and called out, "Maternity ward, St. Mungo's."

Amelia was placed on a stretcher and rolled into the ward, while Sirius filled in the information the receptionist asked for.

Ten hours later, and two broken fingers on Sirius' hand Amelia delivered the first child, a girl they named Athena Lynn Black. Forty five minutes later, Ares James Black was born.

They both sat there holding a child, Sirius with Athena, and Amelia with Ares. Amelia looked up at Sirius and saw the look of awe on his face as he looked down at his daughter. HIS DAUGHTER. Their daughter. Our daughter. All these thoughts going through his mind. He then switched babies with Amy, and took Ares to admire him as well.

The interns came in to take the babies to get them cleaned proper, and dressed. Amelia took this time to pull out the letter that Poppy wrote when they first found out she was pregnant. "Do you think Luna was even close to getting the names right Siri?"

"Remus has been telling me that her predictions were as good as gold. But to give the sex, and the names of both children is a little far fetched, especially with the names we have chosen. Giving 18 points for the middle and last name, and 19 points for each first name, I would give Luna 54 points out of a hundred. That would mean she got one middle name right."

"Do you want to know what I think?" I think Luna will probably be 100% correct some how. Susan has been telling me some amazing things about that young lady. She hasn't missed a prediction yet. So if you think 54 points, I think 100 points. Who ever is closer is free of nappy detail for the first week."

"I say the first month. I hate to think what their firsts ones will look like."

"OK, a month. Go ahead and open it."

Sirius opened the letter and read what Poppy wrote. He then found a pencil and transformed it into a clothes pin, and put it on his nose. He handed the letter to Amelia who saw:

Luna thinks you will have both a girl, born first, name Athena Lynn Black, then a boy named Ares James Black. She also wished you both happy parenting. Amelia was laughing so hard, she failed to see Sirius changing his first nappy.

DP-}

When Sirius announced to the family that he had tickets to the world cup finals that was to be played in England for the first time in over twenty five years, he was tackled to the ground by five very excited boys, and one girl. Harry, Donny, Ron, Fred and George, along with Ginny kept him covered for more than ten minutes showing him how much they appreciated this gesture. The tickets were not the best in the stadium, but, just having them was enough to give them something to look forward to.

As the time passed and the trip to the game was finally here, they all gathered in the Weasley yard to make their way to the location of the item to be used for their travel. Port Keys had been placed for the different groups that would be attending the game. They were to meet up with the Diggorys who lived in Ottery St. Catchpole. Amos was the benefactor of the knowledge of what the item would be.

With the fourteen in their group, plus Cedric and Amos gathered around the old boot at the top of a near by hill, Amos had them all take hold, and they were off.

They landed in a valley that gave them a view of the vast number of tents with the different colors of the countries that were visiting the home of the world cup for this year. The smell of the fires that burned around the tents being used for cooking got Ron salivating. Even after just eating breakfast, the different foods being prepared made him hungry once again.

They each carried a bucket, and headed for the area where the water wagons had been placed for the general use. As the kids walked through the field of tents, they met several of their friends from school and visited with them for a short period before continuing on to the water. All of the tents bore banners that showed which team the family favored. The two teams being the Irish and the Bulgarians.

The two days they spent there before the match was to take place was like a small vacation. They visited with their friends, made new friends, and Ron tried so many different foods that tasted so good, he wanted to live the rest of his life like this. But like all good things, this came to end when it was time to make their way to the stadium. They had to trek across another hill, and through a strand of trees to get to the stadium. When they reached the peak, Donny had to grab Luna, as she suddenly went pale, and almost passed out. He called for Mrs. Weasley to help him, and she came running to see what had happened. They all listened as Luna explained that she had a vision. She saw people dancing their victory dance around their tents, when they were attacked by death Eaters. They were led by a man who had a crazed look to his eyes, and was constantly licking his lips.

Remus, Sirius and Tonks were the only ones who knew that Alastor was taking the place of Jr. If he was going to be there, then they knew there was no chance for him to get away and warn them of the upcoming attack. How could they control the situation and not expose Alastor. The game had now become just a background disturbance to the three. They went over different scenarios that they could use to help Alastor, yet keep his identity safe. None of them seemed to be a viable choice. They were so deep in thought, that they missed the entire game and the amazing finish where Krum caught the snitch, but the Irish still won the game 170 to 160. Fred and George were celebrating their winning wager they placed with Bagman.

Once back to their tent, Sirius and Remus made sure that no one would be drinking, to keep their minds clear, if Luna's prediction should come true. The plan they came up with was not the best one, but was the most acceptable one. They set up a perimeter with guards that would be considered normal for the situation. The difference was that they would be Aurors and them selves. Not people who attended the game. The atmosphere was festive, and the revelers celebrated the Irish Victory, when the attack came.

A blinding flash alerted the perimeter guards of the advancing Death Eaters led by a hooded figure. The figure blasted the closest tent, causing it to burst into flames, which quickly spread to other tents. The injured people were moved to a safe location as the Death Eaters continued their march towards the camp sites. The Death Eaters were held back though when they found the guards that protected the grounds were stronger and more alert then they expected.

Harry and the rest were sent to the woods on the higher grounds for protection. While running, Harry was hit by a stray stunner and went down. No one knew he had been hit, until they reached the trees. Then Donny asked where he was, when he saw Harry was missing. He ran back out and what he found enraged him. He saw an elf walking up to him and picked up his wand. Donny immobilized the elf and took Harry's wand back. He recognized the elf. It was Winky, the Crouch house elf. He revitalized Harry and gave him back his wand. He then levitated Winky and brought her back to the trees with him. He used his mind to probe Winky's to see what her plan was. She was to use Harry's wand to create the spell to bring Voldemort's victory sign to the site. With this now taken away, the rest of the fight soon sent the Death Eaters fleeing. They had caused a lot of damage to the site, but few injuries.

Crouch Jr. hid a smile as he left with the other DE's. Some how, Remus and Sirius had known they were coming, and prepared for it. Alastor would use this information to his advantage when he returned to Voldemort. He would make sure that Voldemort knew that somehow their plans were known and that when they arrived, the site was prepared for them. Some one had informed them that they were coming.

When Voldemort heard this, he was staring at his Death Eaters reading their faces to see if he could find the guilty party. All of them were cringing at the stare except for two. Barty Crouch Jr. who led the attack and Severus Snape who was the same arrogant person he always was. He looked between the two. Jr. Licking his lips in his maniacal manner, and Severus just sitting there as if he were beyond approach. Tom turned his back to the two, pulling his wand from his sleeve, then spun shouting "AVADA KADAVRA!"

The look on Snapes face was one of shock. It froze there as his life left him. Barty had his lips going faster as he watched the thing play out. This was not expected, but it was not a bad thing either. If anyone was to piece together the clues as to his true identity, it would be the cunning Severus Snape. With that now taken care of, he could move on to the upcoming year, and the role he would be playing, or living, since he would be playing himself.

Tom had Lucius remove Snapes body and dispose of it. He then turned on the Death Eaters. "That is the result of treason, if caught. Severus had been in his position too long, and must have grown a soft spot for the Light side. Are there any more here with that same feeling?"

When all he got was a few mumbled no answers and several heads shaking, he continued, "Good. Barny, do you have enough Polyjuice potion to carry on your deception?"

"Yes my lord. Severus provided me with enough to cover the whole school year. I must tell you my lord, that once I am there, I will not be able to respond to your call, with out arising suspicion."

"Understood Barny. That is why I have spies in place to report your progress. You must make sure that he is selected, and then that he is alive for the end in order for me to return to my former self. This body leaves me too weak when I have to perform magic like I just did. Don't let this give any of you ideas, as I am still quite capable of magic that you could never achieve."

Alastor then asked if he could leave, and set up for what was to happen. Tom agreed and Alastor left for the room he had rented for the time being, before heading to Hogwarts. He had a lot to report to Albus, and was anxious to pass it on.

DP-}

Once again, Albus had reason to thank Luna Lovegood for being the person that she was. If it hadn't been for her, hard telling how much damage could have been done, even with Alastor there to try to control it. As it was, he needed to do nothing, which kept his secret just that. Everything would have been lost if he was found out before every thing even started. Alastor was the key to the whole plan.

One thing that concerned Albus though, was with school starting back up tomorrow, Alastor still hadn't been heard from. He knew that being in the enemy camp made it hard for Alastor to communicate, but he thought that Tom would release him to show up before the start of the term to prepare. He worried for his friend.

As the students left the station for the long trip to Hogwarts, there was still talk about the match and what happened after it. Although there were injuries, they were surprised that there were no deaths.

Donny and Harry sat with Ginny, Luna, Hermione and George carrying on their own conversation. "Harry, what do you think will happen this year? I mean after what happened at the world cup, it appears that the Death Eaters are gearing up for something?"

Hermione gave her thoughts on the subject, "Donny, what ever is going to happen this year, I can say for sure that Professor Dumbledore has a plan in place to cover all areas. He isn't going to let anything happen to the students. With Professor Snape gone, and with Professor Baxter and Moody there, I feel safer than I ever have heading into a new year. Don't you think so Harry?"

"I do feel safer than I normally do Hermione, but there is still a lingering feeling of something evil happening this year. Just what it is I don't know?"

Luna repeated her statement from last school year. "Hermione, Harry, remember what I saw last year. Everything that Professor Dumbledore had planned, will work better than he expected. I don't know what the plan is, but he is looking forward to ending this all soon. Maybe Professor Baxter and Moody have something to do with this plan, or maybe they don't, but whatever it is, I have confidence in his decision. Donny, will you rub my back please, I think I have a knot in my shoulders?"

Donny was more than eager to comfort his girlfriend. He rubbed his fingers into the muscles and he heard her sigh at the pressure. He continued to rub, as she leaned back to his body to get closer. She was soon asleep.

When the trolley came by, Harry purchased treats for them all, and Donny put some away for Luna. The ones he knew she favored. She was thankful for his thinking of her, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Donny blushed a dark red that matched the color of Ginny's hair.

They arrived at the station an hour later, and they all boarded the carriages that took them to the school. After the sorting and before the meal began, there was a loud bang coming from the entry, and they all looked up to see Professor Moody making his way to his seat, "Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything important, besides the sorting?"

Albus chuckled to himself. Leave it to Moody to make a grand entrance. He listened as Alastor slapped his staff against the ground as he walked. Albus knew Alastor didn't need the staff to walk. He just liked to look weak in the eyes of the enemy, and he never knew who the enemy was.

After the meal, Albus made his start of term announcements. "Welcome back all you returning students, and welcome to you have joined us for the first time. Now that we are all fed and watered, It is time I passed on the new term announcements. First off, I am afraid that there will be no Quidditch this year." The groan that ran through he crowd was enough to get Albus laughing. He settled down and continued, "Yes, I know, quite a shame. However the reason for this is because for the first time in over twenty five years, there will be a Tri Wizard Tournament held here, that will be bringing two other schools her to participate. They will be Beauxbaton, from France, and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. They will be arriving around the middle of October, and I want you all on your best behavior when they arrive. He was looking directly at the twins as he said this. Their answer was to hold up their hands as if to say 'Don't look at us, we're innocent.'

After the meal, and the students returned to their dorms, Alastor and Albus made their way to the headmaster's office, where Alastor sealed off the area around his desk so that what he said could not be heard from any less than friendly ears. "Albus, sorry I'm late coming here. I have a lot to report to you, and it's not all good. First, there are spies here reporting to Voldemort. I don't know who they are, but who ever he/She or they are, they know everything that goes on in the castle. You also need to know that Snape is dead. Voldemort killed him when he thought him a spy or traitor. Finally, the Tri Wizard Tournament will be the cause of Voldemort's return. I am to make sure that Harry is entered into the tournament, and to build a false confidence in him, to make it easy for the abduction at the end of it. The cup will be a port key to take him to a cemetery where a ritual will be performed to bring Voldemort back to his original form. Right now he is like an infant with a bad temper."

Albus took all this in and thought about it for a few minutes. Alastor just sat and waited for Albus to make his comments. "Well, we will just have to play his game. I hate to keep Harry in the dark, but it is for his own good. If he were to know that he was going to be in the tournament, he would probably leave school and not come back. But, we must protect him at all costs. He cannot be harmed. I think we should call in some help from our friends Remus, Sirius and Tonks. We can use Tonks ability to transform. I think I know how to do this. It seems that Professor Binns is ready to make his journey to the beyond. I hope she is good at acting? I have never in my life seen her as boring." They both chuckled at this. Alastor had been the one to train Tonks at being an Auror, and knew she was anything but boring.

Alastor removed the spell around the desk and they continued to talk with a low tone so as not to be heard. This was in case the spy was already in the room. It made it look like Alastor was trying to explain to Albus why he was late. They had nothing to fear though, as they were not being spied upon.

Alastor then left the Headmaster to return to his own room and prepare for the upcoming classes.

DP-}

Hermione was getting dressed for classes when she heard Trouble growl. She turned to see him clawing at the door to get out of the room. "Trouble, what is the matter with you? Do you need to go potty?" The growl coming from the Jabberwocky told her he was upset about something. She finished with her robes, and opened the door. Trouble darted through and down the staircase. When Hermione got down there, he wasn't in sight. She looked all over for him but, he wasn't in the common room. She waited there for the rest of her friends to go to breakfast. She heard a scream come from the girls dorm, and ran back up to what was happening. What she saw was trouble in a fight with a large snake that was trying to wrap it self around the feline, but it was too fast for the reptile. The snake was bleeding from several wounds along it's body.

Hermione tried to get close to help Trouble, when he growled at her. Hermione stepped back when she heard the growl. Trouble never growled at her before. The feline had the snake coiled in a corner, poised to strike should Trouble advance on it. This was when Professor McGonagall arrived and took in the situation. Luna and Ginny were sitting on Luna's bed, with Ginny's arms around Luna trying to comfort her. Trouble was crouched in front of the snake, just out of striking distance. The snake was still bleeding form his wounds. Although poised to strike, if you watched it close, you could see it sway, as if it were light headed, and about to pass out. Minerva petrified the snake, and conjured a wooden box from a log by the fireplace. It was taken to the Headmaster.

Albus knew what Minerva brought in was the spy that was passing all the information. He called for Luna and Ginny to come see him and asked what happened.

They came in accompanied by Harry and Donny. Albus didn't say anything to the two boys, and asked Ginny, who was the most alert of the two girls, what happened?

"I had Luna spend the night in my dorm last night because she wanted to explain about her vision. It scared her. Then, like she said, it happened. Luna envisioned her being threatened by a large snake, and it tried to bite her. Not knowing if it was a poisonous snake or not, she tried to stay away from it. Well this morning, as we were getting dressed, a large snake slithered out form the wall and struck at Luna. Luna saw it at the last minute, and jumped out of the way. She jumped on the bed to get away from the snake. This was when I saw what was happening, and grabbed a chair and pushed the snake away from Luna. It struck at me, but the chair took the bite. Then the snake dropped down and went after me. It was faster than I thought, and was about to strike at me, when a large yellow blur came into the room, and clawed and bit the snake. This caused the snake to writhe in pain, and turned it attention on it's attacker. Trouble was brilliant in his defense of Luna and I. The snake tried to do everything it could to end this attack, but Trouble was too fast for it. It received more bite and scratches from Trouble, and was still never able to retaliate. Trouble finally got it cornered when Professor McGonagall arrived and caught the snake. But why was the snake going after Luna Professor?"

"I think we need to find this out, Miss Weasley. Please, all of you step back behind my desk while I revive the snake so that we can get some answers." Albus waited until they were all behind the desk, then levitated the snake out from the box, and set it down on the ground. He then revived the snake. It was so weak from the loss of blood,it did not even take a defensive stand. It was easy for Albus to try a spell on the snake, which turned it back into it real form, Albert Runcorn, a Death Eater. Albus incarcerated him and pulled a bottle of liquid from his drawer. He put three drops in his mouth and began asking questions, "What is your name?"

"Albert Runcorn."

"Do you follow Lord Voldemort?"

"Do not speak his name."

"OK, do you follow the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"To spy on you."

"What were you doing in the girls dorm?"

"I was told that the blond haired girl had to die."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are there other spies in the castle?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes."

"Are they all students?"

"Yes."

"All in Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Do they report to you?"

"Yes."

Albus petrified him again. He knew that the battle of the spies was being won by the light side, because of it's loyal followers which included Trouble. He made sure that the Jabberwocky would be getting a steak for it's brave act this morning. He made it known at breakfast that a snake had been found in the chambers of the Gryffindor hall, and to be on the watch for any more. He told the students that the snake had been destroyed because it was poisonous and that if any others were found, that they should be destroyed as well. He had just sent a message to Tom that his spy was found and taken care of. One of the students was sure to pass this along to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 11

The scene inside the room was one of chaos. People were writhing on the floor as if going through a seizure. One lone figure sat in a chair controlling the movement of the masses. Finally he released them from the torture he was putting them through.

"Some one tell me how Crouch is supposed to get messages to me now. Albert was the only one who knew all of the spies that were in place in the castle. He was the only one that could be available to aide Crouch should he be discovered. Now, Crouch is alone in our plan, and we have no way to send in any assistance. A stupid animal ruined everything. How could Albert allow this. Some one answer me!"

There was no reply from the others. No one wished to face this amount of pain again. Any answer given would result in it. There was sense bringing it upon themselves. Albert made a mistake that cost him his position. Maybe even his life.

Voldemort seemed to calm down after several tense minutes. He had to find a way to get the upper hand in the situation at the school. Peter was the only other Metamorphmagus in his ranks, but he was less than confident in the rats cunning. He was slow witted, weak and not able to think on his own. Albert was the complete opposite. He was perfect for the mission, and still he failed. If he failed, then it was most certain that the rat would also.

Voldemort looked around the room and groaned. With his most trusted followers in custody, he was left with second rate hoodlums. His only hope was Barty. He was smart and resourceful. He would find some way to get messages to him.

His hope for this soon made it's appearance in the form of a house elf. The Black family house elf, named Kreacher.

Kreacher handed the Dark Lord a message, and then left before he was asked any questions.

Opening the message brought a smile to the face of Tom. It read:

{Potter's name entered into Goblet. Other schools arrived and soon the drawing will take place. The elf was not happy doing this, but, if he is asked no questions, he will continue to bring any news I have to give you. He feels he is betraying his master, even though he does not like him. He is loyal to the Black name. He agreed to deliver the messages because of Bella and Narcissa.

I will let you know what happens at the drawing of the champions.

With Albert gone, what you have left for spies leaves me less than confident in what still needs to be done. It appears I may have to do it all myself, and this heightens my chances of being discovered.

I will continue on until the end, when ever that may be.}

Voldemort was sure that Barty was more than capable to achieve success in his mission. He was the most reliable and devoted warrior he has available.

His attempt to gather the Dementors from Azkaban resulted in getting only ten of the creatures. The rest had been restrained by the guards and their Patronus. The giants were another failed attempt, gaining only two. The trolls he gathered numbered twenty, and the Acrumantulas refused his call.

Voldemort was less than happy with his numbers of what he had available for his army. Once he returned to his former glorious self, he would free the captured servants that were held in Azkaban. He would do it now, but by doing so, may put his plans and Barty in Jeopardy. He couldn't risk that. Too much depended on this venture being successful.

DP-}

The arrival of the other two schools was a festive affair for the students at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons was the first to arrive, and as the ladies from the school made their way to the front of the hall, they seemed to flow rather than walk. They were perfect in their movement and grace. Many of the male students of Hogwarts were captured by the charm they seemed to exude. They were led into the hall by their headmistress Madam Maxime, a part giant, like Hagrid. Her size was no indication of how graceful she was. Hagrid took quick notice of this. He had never seen another like himself, and to find one that was female made his heart beat faster. He had never been affected by a member of the opposite sex before, and it was a glorious feeling.

Once the ladies were introduced to the students of Hogwarts, They took a seat with the Ravenclaw students. One of the most beautiful of the group took a seat next to Luna. "Ello, I am Fleur Delacour."

Luna smiled at the beautiful French lady, "I am pleased to meet you Fleur, my name is Luna Lovegood."

"I am pleased as well Luna. Your school, it ees charming, but a bit dark, no?"

"I suppose you could say that. But it is a castle, and they are known to be dark, don't you think?"

Fleur smiled at the younger girl, "You are correct mon pettite filles. Ah, I see ze other school has arrived. Shall we watch their entrance?"

"I think it would only be proper. Thank you for the time to get to know me Fleur."

"You are welcome."

The Durmstang students were led into the hall by their headmaster Ivan Karkaroff. They marched in like a military group, with their sharp, crisp moves. They moved with dignity and style. They came to a stop at the front of the hall, and turned as one to face the students. The group was led by none other than Viktor Krum, the young Seeker of the Quidditch World Cup.

After they were dismissed, they moved to the Slytherin table to take a seat. They talked to no one.

Albus started the meal, and soon food from the two visiting countries began to appear on the tables, as well as the normal food of Hogwarts. For the first time ever, wine also appeared where drinks were normally placed. Enough for all to have one glass. Once they had their glass, the wine disappeared and regular drinks took their place.

Once the meal was finished, and all the dishes disappeared, Albus stood back up and went over the rules. "Please pay attention as I go over what will be taking place over the course of the remainder of the year. First, let me welcome our visitors from our other schools. Welcome students and guardians from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Now to make it quite clear to you all, the competition is restricted to students 17 and above. If chosen as a champion, you must participate in the tournament. So be sure you wish to compete before entering your name. Once chosen, there is no turning back. The drawing for the names of the champions will be on All Hallows Eve. The Goblet will be closed to all students wishing to enter, one hour prior to the drawing. Now if there are no questions, I will end this by saying any one chosen to participate in the tournament will be free of taking any classes for the remainder of the year. With that being said, I believe it is time we all headed back to your dorms to retire for the evening."

DP-}

The following week had the student in stitches, seeing the different ways the twins tried to put their names in the Goblet. Each time they were refused in different manners. Finally with just over an hour left for the drawing, they tried one last time by taking an aging potion that gave then long flowing white beards. They approached the Goblet, and threw their names in, and watched as they were accepted. Showing their pride at being able to fool the Goblet, they raised their hands in victory. Then the goblet spit out their entries, and the twins were thrown out of the age circle, to land on their butts. The students all laughed as they watched the two be taken to Madam Pomphrey for the antidote to their potion. They were able to get back just in time for the drawing.

The moment all had been waiting for had arrived, and all sat in anticipation as Albus approached the Goblet. "It is now time to see who will be the Champions of the Tournament. Like I said, once chosen, you have to participate. The name of our first champion is...Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbaton."

The blond beauty stood and approached the Goblet, and was taken by Madam Maxime to a room behind the stands.

"The next Champion is... Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang."

Viktor stood and approached the Goblet as Fleur had done and was taken by Professor Karkaroff to the same room as Fleur.

"The name of the final champion is...Mr. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts."

Cedric approached the Goblet and was taken back by Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you all for attending our little ceremony, and please..." While Albus was talking to the rest of the students the Goblet flared one more time. Albus looked up at the Goblet as it spit out another name. He caught the slip of paper as it started to fall. "Harry Potter." Albus called out

Harry sat dumbfounded as his name was called out. He didn't move from his seat. He was too shocked at the turn of events.

Once more Albus called out "HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione pushed Harry up off the bench and toward Professor Dumbledore. Harry stumbled to his Headmaster, where he was taken by his shoulder to the same room as the other Champions.

Once inside the room, Albus turned Harry around to face him. "Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet?"

"No sir, I didn't. I couldn't if I wanted to sir."

"I believe you Harry. But that doesn't free you from participating in the tournament. I am sorry to say, you are now one of the Champions. Be prepared, as there will be students who will think you some how cheated your way into the tournament."

"I know sir. I don't look forward to it either. Hopefully there will be one out there who will believe me."

"I am sure there will be Harry. Now go take your place with the other Champions, and I will try to straighten this all out with the other heads."

After much complaining, and arguing, the fact that Harry was one of the champions stayed in affect.

The other champions were at first outraged at a minor being in the tournament, but after talking to Harry, they all felt the same way. Harry did not enter his name into the Goblet.

Albus then spoke to the Champions. "Please listen up. The first challenge will take place on the seventeenth of November, and it will be a test of courage. You will only be allowed to bring your wand into the arena. Now you are all allowed leave and return to your quarters."

Once back in the dorm, Harry was amazed at the show of support he was given. No one believed that he put his name in the Goblet. Not even Ron. He pulled Harry into a hug. "Mate, I feel sorry for you. There is no way, I would want to be in your shoes right now. You must be scared witless? I know I would be."

"I am Ron. I don't know who put my name in, and if I find out, I'm going to kill the bastard."

Ron laughed at his best mate. Then Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Donny went to him and pulled him into a hug. The girls all kissed his cheek, with Ginny adding a kiss to the lips for assurance, and Donny pulled him into a hug, "Harry all of us here believe you didn't put your name into the goblet. You were never alone to be able to do it. Someone has been with you all the time."

"Thanks bro. Now, how am I going to get through this alive?"

"With sheer brilliance, and a lot of help from your friends."

"Thanks, I think I am going to need all the help I can get."

DP-}

The next two weeks prior to the challenge for Harry was filled with Reading and training. Five days before the challenge, he received a letter from Hagrid, asking him to visit his hut that evening. He had something he thought Harry should know. What He had was what the challenge would be. He was taken to a clearing in the woods where four large dragons were kept in pens.

Harry was not looking forward to the first challenge. He didn't think the other Champions would either. Harry would make sure that they all would know what the challenge would be.

When Harry told them all what it was, There was a general shudder running through them all. As a group, they went to the library and read everything they could about dragons. All of his friends helped them with their research.

The champions promised each other they would not say how they would approach the challenge though. They wanted to every one to be unique. Harry didn't have the foggiest notion on how to approach the situation.

Professor Moody asked him to visit his office at the end of the day, to try and calm him down. He was the one to point out what Harry's strength was. Flying.

"But Professor, I can't bring my broom into the arena?"

"You can bring your wand, can't you Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"Well use it then."

"But how sir?"

"Use your head Potter. That's what it is there for."

Harry left the office confused. How would his wand help him with his broom.

Hermione was the one to figure this out, "Harry, the Professor was right. You can use your wand to summon your broom. Accio, as you know is the summoning charm. Practice this on your broom. Donny can smuggle your broom into the arena, and then you can summon it. Maybe you can use the summoning charm more than once in the arena."

For the last three days, he and Donny practiced the charm over and over again, until they had it down pat. Donny would bring the broom in a shrunken down state, and then end the spell, returning it to it's normal state. Once he had the broom, Harry would fly around the arena, trying to lure the Dragon from it's spot on the nest, and use the accio on the clue. If it worked, Harry should escape unharmed.

The day of the challenge was a bright sunny day, though a bit cold, and windy. Harry had the spell working well, and the broom reacted quickly to the charm. Now if it only worked in the arena. He was not able to practice it there, and he didn't know if there were spells in place to stop any outside help form entering the challenge area.

He found himself and the other champions sitting in the tent awaiting the instructions from the panel of judges. Harry was interrupted from his thinking by a whisper. He turned to see Ginny peeking her head in the tent. He went to her, only to be pulled into a hug, and a kiss. "A good luck kiss for my love. Be careful Harry, Please. I don't want any singe marks on you." Ginny then disappeared from the tent. Harry then turned back to the others just as the panel of judges came in to explain the challenge. He had to retrieve a golden egg from the nest that would give him a clue to the next challenge.

Each champion drew a figure from the bag carried by Ludo. Harry drew the Norwegian Ridge Back.

Being the youngest, Harry was to go last.

Viktor was the first to enter the Arena, and twenty minutes later, came back carrying his egg, and several burns he had endured. Nothing serious. He was taken to the nurses station after he wished the others good luck.

Fleur was next, and she was a bit longer, and returned with multiple wounds, to include a broken arm, but she had the egg. She kissed both Cedric and Harry on the cheek, and wished them luck as well.

It was now time for Cedric to enter the Arena. He took about as long as Fleur, and he was just about in the same shape as her, except no broken arm. Smoke was still rising from his cape as he entered the tent. He was slapping flames out on his robes but was wearing a smile. He was also carrying his egg. He shook Harry's hand and once again wished him luck.

Then Harry was called into the Arena, and he straightened his shoulders and walked out to face the challenge. He paused at the entrance to look out into the field. He was worried when he saw the nest was unoccupied. The Dragon had to be out there some where. He moved closer to the exit, and heard scraping to his right. So the Dragon was waiting for him to enter. Now how was he going to summon his broom. He decided to try it from where he stood, and luckily it responded, and flew right to him. He moved back into the tunnel and mounted the broom. Taking a deep breath, he shot forward and into the arena. The dragon was not ready for this fast of an entry, and Harry got past it unscathed. He flew right to the nest, and tried the Accio on the egg, but it didn't work. Great, now he has to try and get the egg physically. Harry had to leave the nest, as the Dragon was soon on his tail. On his broom, Harry was faster than the Dragon, and soon put some distance between him and the Dragon. As he came around the Arena, he saw his chance to go after the egg, and he took it. He dove down to the nest, and grabbed the egg as he passed it, and took off before the Dragon could scorch him. He made one more pass around the arena, and went for the exit when he got to it. The Dragon never got to do any damage to him or his broom.

Once back in the tent, he was still taken to the nurses station as a precautionary measure. He found the other Champions waiting there, all patched up and ready to leave the area. Pomphrey checked Harry for any injuries, and cleared him to leave when she didn't find any. The four left together to go to the room and find out their scores.

Harry received the highest score of a perfect 50. Next was Viktor with a 47, Cedric also with a 47, and Fleur with a 45. They were all happy with their scores, as they were all alive to talk about them.

DP-}

For over a week, that was all that was heard around the school. How they all escaped with their lives, and managed to capture their eggs. As yet, None were able to figure out what the noise was that escaped the egg when it was opened. A hideous sound that hurt the ears with the high pitch it emitted.

One morning, one week after the first challenge, Harry was asked to see Professor McGonagall before her classes started.

He joined her in her classroom, and she informed him, "Mr. Potter, as with tradition, there will be a Yule Ball you will be required to attend, and you must have a date. You are required to start the ball out with a dance, along with the other Champions. They are being told at this time as well. We tell you first, so that you may chose a date before the other students begin their search. We only give you 10 hours, as the rest of the students will be told after dinner this evening. Good luck Mr. Potter, and I do hope you know how to dance?"

Harry left her class room, and hoped to find Ginny before her classes started. He didn't quite make it in time, so he would wait until lunch to ask her.

At lunch he was able to ask Ginny to walk with him so that he could talk to her. Once clear of the hall, he stopped her from going any further and asked, "Ginny, it seems that it is a tradition when ever there is a Tournament that there be a Yule Ball. The Champions are told first so that they could find a partner before the rest of the school knows. Would you be my date for the Yule Ball?"

Ginny leaped into Harry's arms and showered his face with kisses, saying yes after each kiss. He must have heard twenty five yes answers. "I'll take that as an affirmative answer. Now I have something to look forward to come Christmas. This will be my best Christmas ever."

Harry was then showered with more kisses, but this time to his mouth. They were so engrossed in the kissing, they both missed lunch. Neither of them cared, as they were too into their emotional embrace.

Yes indeed, thought Harry, I am really looking forward to this Christmas season.


	12. Chapter 12

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 12

A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated this, but with Simply completed, it should not take long to complete this as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

DP-}

Viktor was worried. Not knowing any girls here, and being followed by all his fan girls made it tough to find a date. He did not want to take one of the thrill seekers. Finding someone his age was tough, as he was older than everyone of them. He was afraid to ask a girl too much younger than himself because of the publicity it would bring about. He talked to the other champions, and they all seemed to have a date, including young Harry. To his amazement, it was Harry who made a suggestion. "Viktor, I may be of some assistance to you. Now, don't get to mad at me, but, I have a friend who is through with school, and is a bit older than you. She may consider going to the ball with you, but, only this one time. She is committed to another, that will not be making it to the Ball."

Harry was playing his part well. Albus wanted someone there from the Order at the Ball, and couldn't figure out how to get him or her involved at the student level. He would have monitors there, but they could not mingle with the students.

After promising him he would talk to his friend, Harry left Viktor to see Albus. Since he was free of classes, he left his friends as they left for their classes, receiving a kiss from Ginny before she left. Harry approached the table in front of the Professor and asked if he could talk to him about the dance. Albus agreed, and took Harry to his office.

He closed the door behind Harry, and silenced the room and fogged the minds of the portraits so that he and Harry could talk freely, with our fear of being overheard. Harry began, "Professor, I think I found way for you to have a member of the Order at the Ball. Viktor is having problems finding a suitable date, and I told him I knew of someone. Do you think Tonks would like to go the Ball with him, just this one time?"

"What about Remus, Harry?"

"Well, he said he couldn't go to the Ball, being so close to the full moon, and like I said, I told Viktor that she was committed to someone else, but still wanted to go to the Ball. She could change her appearance so that no one could recognize her, and she could look younger. Moody and Moony would be the only others who know who she is. We could have Tonks and Viktor meet during a Hogsmeade weekend."

"That may work Harry, if Tonks agrees to the plan. Let me floo her and find out. I think she is done with her shift at work." Albus flooed Tonks, and she agreed to the plan, as did Remus, though it took a bit of persuasion from Tonks.

It was two weeks later that the Hogsmeade weekend took place, and Harry had Viktor go with his friends and him for the visit. Tonks was to meet them at the Three Broomsticks at 11:00 AM.

They walked around for two hours, killing time, then they made their way to the diner, to meet Tonks. No one else knew what was going to happen.

When they entered the shop, Harry looked around, and found all the tables full, except for the one where Tonks sat, changed to look like a young brunette. She was thin and had long hair. Rather attractive, and quietly sitting reading a book. Harry asked her if him and his friends could join her, and she just waved her hand as if to tell them to go ahead. Harry made sure that Viktor sat next to her to get to know each other.

Viktor found Tonks to be quite vivacious, and funny. Once he got to know her. She called herself Victoria, or Vickie. By the end of the day, Viktor and Vickie had gotten to now each other quite well, and she agreed to go with him to the dance, but, could not make a commitment to him. He agreed, and the date was set.

Harry was relieved at this, and everything was going well according to plan. He also knew that the situation could change at any moment. Anything could happen to through an obstacle in their path. Let's just hope, if that happens, it could be handled.

DP-}

The evening of the Ball was here, and Harry, Donny, and Viktor were at the base of the stairs, awaiting their dates. Luna had been allowed to join Ginny and Vickie to get dressed, and they talked while they got ready. Luna and Ginny were giddy with excitement, and couldn't believe how calm Vickie was. "Vickie, aren't you excited about this? I mean you are dating a world famous person that has been drooled over by half the girls here." Ginny asked.

"Not really. I mean I look forward to the dance, but I'm worried about what would happen if my boyfriend finds out about this. He is in training to be an Auror, and I haven't seen him in over two months. I don't know how he would take me being out with someone else." Tonks made up this situation. She was an excellent liar.

Luna looked at her with a weird expression on her face. Then her face lit up, but remained silent. It was as if she just realized something. Ginny took this time to use the loo, and Luna looked at Tonks, "I know who you are Tonks. It will be alright, Remus won't be mad at you."

Rather than lie again, Tonks just said, "What gave me away Luna?"

"Nothing really, except maybe your eyes. They are a pathway to a person's soul you know?" Luna explained.

"Please don't give me away to anyone else Luna. This is important to our cause."

Luna had a dreamy look on her face, "Give what away Vickie? What are you talking about?" Then Ginny walked over to the two.

"Having a little chat while I was gone there you two?"

Luna smiled, "Oh yes Ginny, Vickie was just telling me about her boyfriend. I told her he would not find out from any of us, and she was just emphasizing the fact, by making me promise not to tell anyone else about her wanting to have a little fun."

Ginny just nodded her head in agreement to Luna's statement. They finished up, and made their way down the stairs to their awaiting dates.

Luna and Donny left the four at the entrance, as they would be joining the other champions to make a grand entry. Viktor and Vickie were the first to enter, followed by Fleur, and Roger Davies, then Cedric and Cho, and finally Harry and Ginny.

Groans could be heard through out the crowd, coming from the Krum watch. Vickie snickered at the disappointed sounds. She was thinking this could be fun, as long as she didn't push Viktor to far. He was a male after all. But she did want to flaunt her success at being the one to escort the Quidditch Star.

Once seated at their table, the champions and their dates looked up at the Professor's table, waiting for things to start. Albus stood up and started the Ball with the meal. After the meal, Albus waved his hand, and the music started up, and the first dance began. Harry and Ginny dance around like they were floating on air. He and Ginny had practiced for three days straight, until they got the moves down exactly right. Of course it was only for the opening waltz that they practiced. The rest of the dance would be free style. Or as Luna put it 'Foot Loose and Fancy Free.'

As Viktor and Vickie danced, she used His shoulder to rest her head on, as she looked around for any unusual behavior. She saw Seamus spike the punch with something. She wouldn't be drinking from that bowl. She saw Roger trying to get to know the French beauty better, and her trying her best not to gag. There were other minor things she saw, but nothing too report about. She lifted her head from Viktor's shoulder when the music stopped. Then the real dance began. The waltz was replaced with a loud song from the group on stage, and the floor filled with gyrating bodies, as they moved to the music.

Harry and Ginny were joined by Donny and Luna, and they danced with wild abandon, throwing their arms in the air, and shaking their bodies in beat with the music. There was no set pattern to their moves, just random acts of jerks and thrusts.

The dance continued on through the night, and the four were having a grand time of it. Harry danced with Ginny through four more slow dances, as did Donny and Luna, and five more fast dances. By the end of the evening, they were all wore out. Even the hyper Luna admitted she was tired, so they called it an evening.

DP-}

When Tonks learned what she was needed to do, she became upset. If she had known she would be a part of the second challenge, she would not have agreed to be a part of the Ball. However, since she was an Auror, and was used to dangerous situations, she reluctantly agreed.

She was sitting at the table with Harry, Ginny, Donny, Luna and Viktor at breakfast, when her and Ginny were asked to see Professor Dumbledore. It was the last time that Viktor and Harry would see the girls before the second Challenge.

Harry had learned what the second challenge was and now knew what was taken from him that he would miss, as did Viktor. Harry took Neville's advice, and used Gillyweed for the challenge. Viktor would use the Shark head charm to breath under water.

The announcement made by Albus about what they would be doing, shocked the crowd, but not the champions. Fleur was the only one who didn't know who she would be saving. He and Roger had a major fight after the Ball, when he made uncalled for advances toward her. It was only because of the red headed security person, that she was able to get away from him unscathed. It was her first encounter with Bill Weasley, who had become her hero. She thought he would be the one she would be saving, but, he was on guard duty on the pier.

The shot was fired, and the challenge began. Harry ate the gillyweed he got from Neville, and dived into the water. He felt the weed take affect right away. He saw his fingers grow a web between them, and his feet became flippers. He felt gills growing on his throat by his jaw line. His eyes grew a film that allowed him to keep his eyes open and see through the water. His glasses became unnecessary, so he shoved them in the pocket where he had the gillyweed. He then took off for the bottom of the lake. It took only a moment for him to catch up and pass the other champions. He slowed down when he did, and it was good that he did, as Fleur became tangled in the weeds around them, and was attacked by some Grindylows, small horned water demons. Cedric and Viktor didn't see this, and continued on to find their task. Harry swam to help Fleur, who was bleeding from several scratches she received from the demons. Harry used his wand to free her from the weeds, and chase the demons away. Fleur was too weak to continue, so Harry helped her to the surface, where Bill jumped in and took her from Harry so that he could continue with the challenge. Harry dived back down, and got to the site where the two ladies were still tied to poles. Cedric and Cho were just leaving the area, and Viktor must have gotten Tonks already. Harry went to Ginny, and freed her, then went to the young girl he didn't know, and tried to free her. The Merpeople stopped hid first attempt at freeing her, but when Harry took out his wand, they fled the area, and Harry freed the girl, and started back toward the top. The Grindylows tried to stop him when they saw his arms were full, but Harry released the two girls and sent to the surface with a magic assist. He then turned on the demons and let loose with a barrage of spells that sent them scattering. However, Harry's hour had run out, and he was still far from the surface. He used his wand once more and with his mind ha said, 'MAXIMUS MOMENTUM' and he went flying thru the water and ended up back on the pier somehow. He was battered, bruised, and gasping for air when he landed, but when Ginny and Fleur both pulled him in for hugs, it soothed his aching body. It seemed that the young girl was Fleur's sister Gabrielle, and Fleur was quite thankful for what Harry had done for her and her sister. Gabrielle also kissed Harry on the cheek for what he did.

Harry was then taken to the Hospital tent, where Poppy attended to his wounds. He was the only occupant in the tent, as both Cedric and Viktor had been released. Ginny was there with him, and they were soon joined by Donny and Luna, Hermione and George, Fred and Daphnie, Ron and Lavender.

Harry was finally released, and they all made their way back to the castle, where in the hall, they were all served Hot Chocolate to get rid of the chill in their bodies. The other Champions joined them to share in the drink. Tonks was not with Viktor, but Cho was with Cedric, and Bill and Gabrielle were with Fleur.

DP-}

Kreacher was used once again to deliver a message to Tom, He handed it to the Dark Lord, and popped out before he was asked anything. Tom opened the note:

Every thing went according to plan. Potter was weakened by the attack of the demons. He will take time to recuperate. The spell has been cast on the cup, and it will activate once Potter grabs it. I have made sure that it will be him that will capture the cup. Wards have been set up so that only he can see it. It will be ignored by the other champions.

Make sure you are ready for his arrival. Keep other Death Eaters away from site except for Wormtail. To many at the site prior to activation may alarm the Ministry, and bring unwanted help to the whelp.

This is just a suggestion, but should be heeded. Once Potter is there, then you can call for the others. By then it will be too late for any action to be taken by the Ministry. I will remain here to try and cover up Potter's disappearance. If I should fail in this, I hope you get what you so rightly deserve.

Tom took the note and balled it up, and threw it in the fireplace and watched it burn. He thought about what Barty was sacrificing by staying behind. If he were caught, then he was finished. Tom would make sure that his sacrifice would not be in vain.

DP-}

Albus and Alastor sat in the Headmasters office, with the room once more protected from unwanted ears. They were making the plans for the final battle. The Aurors who Tonks trusted and the Order members who would be involved in the battle were all notified.

Twenty five Aurors, and Fifty Order members would be used. They would be in place before the final challenge would commence, and remain hidden until such time as they told to attack. This would come from Harry. He was to wait until the Death Eaters arrived, in order to have them all accounted for. This meant that Harry would be subjected to some torture, but hopefully he would be able to make the call for the waiting forces to attack.

Harry was briefed on what to expect when it happened, and did not look forward to to the event, except that it would be the end, one way or the other. Either evil would be destroyed, or it would take over the world. It was not a happy thought, but it was the way it of things, there had to be a winner and a loser.

In the mean time, Harry would enjoy the time he had left with his friends and family. Donny and him were talking about the last challenge. They could not understand how the Grindylows became a factor in the challenge. They could not ask Moody, as he was supposed to remain neutral to Harry. Albus could not answer him because by doing so he could jeopardize their plans. Harry understood he had to be kept in the dark about certain things, and this must have been one of them.

The last Challenge would take place one month from now and harry wanted it to be the best month he ever spent. As if it were his last month, which it could very well be.

Every free moment he had, he spent it with Ginny. He wanted her to remember the time they shared in case something should happen. He wanted her to know how much he loved her.

No one know Harry's feelings, not even Luna, who had always been able to read Harry's moods. He was doing an excellent job of selling his happiness to everyone.

Then Harry was given a ray of hope, by his brother. One morning about two weeks before the final challenge, Donny had a thought. He brought Harry with him to talk to the Headmaster. Rather than take him to the office, he took them to the Come and Go room. He asked for a secure place to talk, and entered when it appeared. Wards were already in place, so they could talk as soon as the door closed.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, I think I may know of a way to better out odds when the time comes. Suppose we added 150 members to out numbers, or more. Would that be more to our advantage?"

"It depends on what you are thinking of doing Donny. Who you are planning on adding, and how powerful they are. How quickly they can respond to the call."

Donny just smiled, "They are quick, they are powerful, and can respond in a second to your call."

The twinkle in Albus' eyes grew brighter, as he tried to guess what Donny was saying. If it could be done, and the large number agreed to the call, then it could be more than a decisive factor in their favor.

Donny explained his idea to the two, and Harry had to admit, it had merit. Albus just though that if it were to happen then there would be one very upset witch when she found out.


	13. Chapter 13

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Donny's talk with the house elves revealed some interesting facts. One, in order for them to agree to join in the battle, Donny first had to approach Gringotts because of a clause they had with the contract with Hogwarts. This contract allowed elves with no family ties to work for the school. This meant that though technically free elves, they refused to accept their freedom, thus needed protecting, to avoid being abused.

Second thing he learned was that the elves felt that the wizards would take action against them should they harm, or worse, kill a wizard. They needed a guarantee no action would be taken against them if by some reason they were allowed to fight.

Third and final, was that in order to ensure the first two clauses be held firm, Gringotts would have to have representatives there to act as witnesses for the elves. They would only partake in the battle if threatened by either side.

When Donny told Albus of this, he responded with a bright gleam to his eyes. Of course if the Goblins were there, Tom would take this as an act of aggression on the part of the Goblins, and take action against them, which would bring them into the battle on the side of the light. Albus made plans to talk to the Goblins, and agree to terms with them, after explaining his thoughts on the matter.

With still twenty days left until the last challenge, time was not of the essence. Albus talked with Gringotts officials and the pact was made. Not only would 125 elves be joining in on the battle, but another 50 Goblins would be there, expecting to be joining the battle. The Ministry was drawn in on the planning, with Amelia being in charge of the protection of the house elves rights.

However, when Hermione heard of this use of house elves, she became livid. She could not believe that wizards would be using the much abused elves as an army to fight in the battle. She believed they were being forced into the fight, against their wills. Even after talking to Donny about the matter, and his assuring her that this was not the case, she was still upset that they were being used.

She left her talk with Donny, and went right to the kitchen, to ask them for herself. She returned 15 minutes later to apologize to Donny. The elves not only agreed to fight, but they looked forward to it. They would be fighting the families of those that had mistreated them the most. Families like the Bullstrodes, LeStranges, Doyles and Crabbs.

Donny threw in the Malfoy name as a kicker, being on the receiving end of Lucius' cane when he was their house elf. He was never mistreated by Narcissa, or Draco, but he was also never protected by them either. They let Lucius continue to bully Dobby and to have him punish himself for no reason at all, other to enjoy the show.

Donny had no love for the Malfoys, but he hated Lucius, and would like the chance to inflict pain on his sorry arse.

DP-}

Harry and the other champions knew the final challenge was one of cunning and speed, and would be the most difficult challenge, as they would be facing many hazards. They were told to study Herbology, Care and handling of Magical creatures, DADA and Charms the most of all the magics. These would be the ones used the most in the challenge. It was not specified what the challenge was, or what they would be facing. However it was Harry that passed on to the other champions that the challenge would be a Maze, and that they would be fighting the hazards of the Maze, while searching for the cup. Harry did not know of the charm that Alastor put on the cup, which blocked the other champions from finding it.

Knowing Hagrid like he did, Harry figured that his most dangerous creatures would be used in the challenge. Blast ended skrewts, Lethifolds, Hippogriffs and the likes of creatures he may have never seen in Hagrids class, being three years younger than the other champions. Harry expected to find things like Devil's Snare, Enchanted Snap Dragons, and other plant life hazardous to your health. DADA would be used to protect the champions during the challenge, but Charms was a mystery to Harry. Why should he have to learn Charms? He studied all the subjects that he was told to, and still could not figure out why they had to study Charms. There was nothing he could use to help fight off an attack that he didn't learn from DADA.

DP-}

The day of the final Challenge had arrived, and Albus had the elves and the Goblins take up positions in the ROR, to avoid being seen. Donny would use Dobby's abilities to bring them into battle. He would pop into the Room and have the elves bring the Goblins to the site. They would key on Donny as their focal point for travel. None knew where the battle would take place. Donny would be fighting with the elves, as they were his brethren. Donny could not fight at Harry's side like he wanted to, because Harry would be in the middle of the battle right from the start. He also told Donny that he had to battle Tom alone. It was his fate as foretold by the Prophecy.

Harry knew that he faced certain death because of this prophecy, and he would not be bringing anyone along with him that he wanted to remain safe. This did not go over well with Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Ron. Donny knew what Harry was facing, and also knew he could not help. It didn't mean that they could not be there though, and Donny had promised them if he was given the chance, he would return to get them and bring them to the site.

The time for the final challenge to begin, had arrived. The four champions stood around Albus for final instructions. "I hope you all did your homework, and studied what was asked of you. What you are about to face would make a full grown fully trained wizard or witch shutter at the thought of doing so willingly. Do not take any of the obstacles lightly, as they are all real, and quite dangerous. If for some reason, you are unable to continue, just fire a red spark into the air, and help will be with you immediately. Do not mistake pride for bravery. If you are injured, it could only get worse if you continue. Now, are there any questions?" Albus looked at all the champions and saw no one raise their hand, so he continued."With Harry being the high scorer, he will be let in first, followed by Cedric, then Viktor, and finally Fleur. There will be a 10 second interval between each entrance. Now, if you are ready to begin, Harry take up your position."

The cannon fired, and the opening in the wall of the maze opened to let Harry enter. It closed as soon as he passed. Harry went to the right as he entered and followed the path that was before him. His first challenge was a row of Venomous Tentacular vines that were waiving it's vines looking for something to capture. Harry now knew why he had to learn charms, as he froze the vines in place to get through the tangled mess. He arrived at the other end, and as soon as he passed, the vines returned to activity.

Harry continued to the left as he traveled further into the maze. His next challenge was on of Hagrids large spiders. Harry smiled at the thought of Ron in second year when they had to face Aragog in the forest. Harry once again was glad that he had gone over his charms as he levitated the spider and used a shield charm as he passed under it. This was to prevent the spider from using it's web to capture Harry. This proved to be the right thing to do, as he felt the web hit his shield as he passed under the spider.

Harry couldn't hear the crowd from the stands while he was in the maze, so he didn't know if the other champions were all in the maze now or not. The silence was nerve wracking for Harry. It made him all the more lonesome. He wanted this challenge over with.

His next challenge was like the one he faced in his first year before he defeated Tom for the second time. There were four potions on a table, and he had to figure out the clues to find the correct potion to throw on the wall of hedges in front of him, blocking him from going any further. By process of elimination, he was able to find the correct potion, and threw it on the hedges, and an entry formed for him to pass.

DP-}

Alastor once again used Kreacher to get a message to Riddle. Kreacher left the message with Tom, and for the first time spoke to the Dark Lord. "This be the last time I be doing this. I will no more be a messenger. Good bye Tom Riddle." and Kreacher left before Tom was able to take action against him for using his forgotten name. He was no longer this Tom Riddle. He was Lord Voldemort. This put Tom in a foul mood, as he read the message from Barty:

Challenge has started and Potter is in the maze. All is in place, and he should be there in an hour. Be ready for his arrival. This will be my last message to you, until it is all over. May you get what is coming to you. Moody.

Tom was confused as to Barty using a name at the end of his message. Especially his assumed name. Tom figured that someone must have seen him writing the message, and he did this so as to not throw suspicion on him self. Tom had Wormtail take him down to the Cemetery to prepare for Harry's arrival. Time had come for His return to the living, so to speak.

Wormtail was nervous at what was about to take place. He knew he had to obey his Master, but he was afraid of what he might do, if Harry called upon his Life's debt he earned just one year ago, in the shack. How would he react to being torn in two by this act. He wanted to help his Master, but could not refuse Harry if asked. This was the reason why he never told his Master about this Life's Debt.

Everything needed for the ceremony was in place for it to begin. The kettle was filled with the fluid needed to start. The bones were in place next to it, and the spell was on a scroll of parchment there with the bones. He was to use this when performing the spell, to ensure he did not get it wrong.

Now all they needed was Potter.

DP-}

Harry was finally free of his challenges, when he saw three red sparks erupt in the sky. He wondered if all three of his friends were hurt. He hoped not, but could not worry about this now, as her came in view of the cup. It was fifty meters away, and there was nothing between him and it. Still being cautious, he slowly approached the cup, thinking there still could be a trap somewhere. He was pleased when he made it to the cup unabated. He knew what would happen when he touched the cup, and did not look forward to it. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to give Albus time to get his people in to position. He didn't know that they had been there for the past half hour. They gave Tom time to take his spot by the crypt in the cemetery. Donny was the only one there at the time, so he could bring the message back to Albus, and get the rest of their army in position. 270 members of the light were ready to do battle against the Dark Forces.

Harry drew a breath, and reached out to grab the cup. Before he took hold he prayed to whoever was listening to keep his family, friends and Ginny safe. He grabbed the cup, and felt the tug of the Port Key take hold.

Harry was then standing before a grave marker with the name of Thomas J. Riddle chiseled in it. It gave the dates and cause of death on it. He shuddered at the thought of his Tom's son being his murderer.

Then he heard a voice from across the grounds calling his name.

"Harry Potter, how good of you to join us. Wormtail take me out so that we may talk face to face. I owe you so much Harry. It is because of you that you see me in the shape I am in. It is because of you that I will become my once again glorious self."

Harry felt ropes coil around him, securing him to the marker behind him. He saw Wormtail then bring his Master to the cauldron set on the flames. "You know what you have to do, Wormtail, so begin."

Peter placed His Master in the cauldron, and picked up the articles set beside it. He opened the scroll and began his chant. As he said the spell he threw the bones into the cauldron, and it started to bubble. He then took a silver knife, and went to Harry and cut a long gash in his arm, and drew the blood needed. He then poured this in the cauldron and it bubbled even more. Then he took the knife, and cut off his left hand and it dropped into the cauldron. The contents of it were soon boiling over. While this was taking place, He heard Harry call his name, "Wormtail, I am calling in my Life Debt you owe me. You must put the cup in with the mix, and then you have to kill your self. This is what I demand for your life debt you owe me." with this statement. Peter picked up the cup, and put in the cauldron. Immediately it reacted to the foreign object. Peter then looked at the knife in his hand, and with no will of his own, it plunged itself into his chest where his heart was. Peter dropped to the ground, never to see the light of day again.

Harry watched as the figure in the cauldron began to grow. However, with the cup being placed in the cauldron, it had to be used in his return. Tom grew taller, but he felt the change in him as he did. He looked down at his chest, and saw the cup there taking up a large area of it. He also felt weak, as the cup had blocked some of his vital organs from functioning correctly. He grabbed his chest, trying to get the cup out of his body, but it wouldn't move. "POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS. DEATH EATERS TO ME NOW, I COMMAND YOU."

He was touching his left arm as he said this with his wand. Soon a hundred streaks could be scene crossing the sky, as the Death Eaters reacted to their Masters call.

Because of Peter's death, the binds that held Harry in place were released, and Harry had taken up a position behind the Riddle Grave Marker. Tom told his minions to destroy him and then help him with this cursed cup in his chest. Ten DE's attacked Harry, while others tried in vain to get the cup out of Tom's chest. Then the army of the light struck, and the final battle began. Harry had taken down two of the DE's attacking him, and was engaged with the other eight, when he heard his name called once again, this time by a female. "You evil bastards best leave my son alone." Molly screamed at the eight death eaters. Her wand was firing off spells faster than Harry ever saw any one fire spells. In the blink of an eye, all 8 death eaters were done. And He saw Molly turn and join the rest as the battle was now fully engaged. Harry took this time to approach Tom. He saw many elves, a few Goblins, and many more wizards and witches fall to his power. Harry had to stop it before he could do much more damage.

Harry stopped as he saw Percy fall to the Dark Lord, and then Albus, and Sirius and too many more that he should know. Tears filled Harry's eyes as he called Tom's name. "RIDDLE, IT IS TIME WE END THIS HERE AND NOW. TOO MANY HAVE BEEN LOST BECAUSE OF YOUR LUST FOR POWER. IT'S EITHER YOU OR ME. IT IS TIME FOR THE PROPHECY TO BE FULFILLED."

Harry saw Tom turn and face Harry. Then he fired one more curse into the crowd, and Harry gasped as he saw Donny fall. "NO, DONNY NOT YOU TOO. YOU SON OF A BITCH, RIDDLE. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE." and Harry began to fire curse after curse at Tom, who was having trouble keeping them at bay. Several hit him, which made him weaker. Harry kept firing curse after curse at Riddle.

Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he battled Tom. Tom was now down on his knees as he felt blow after blow strike his now unprotected body. And still the cup kept it's place in his chest, only now it was glowing red. Harry was too intent on killing Tom to notice this, as he lashed out at the defenseless man. Riddle had taken too many hits, and was at the mercy of this child. How had he, the strongest wizard to ever walk the world, be defeated by one so young. Then he felt the cup in his chest growing hotter as he was thinking. He tried once again to pull the cup from his chest, but it still refused to budge. With one last surge of strength, Tom stood up, and fired at Harry, a killing Curse that hit him in the chest. Harry felt the curse hit, but, for some reason, all it did was give him a splitting headache.

He looked across to Tom, who was standing there in disbelief. Once again his curse failed to kill Potter. How? It never failed him before. What was it about Potter that his curse failed. Then Tom felt the cup draw his magic from his body. He felt something drawing him away from the fight. He looked at his arms, and saw them begin to vanish. Then the rest of his body did the same. Tom Riddle disappeared from the battle not knowing where he was being taken.

If he had known, he would have rather stayed there and faced Potter. He found himself in a room filled with instruments used for checking for dark magic. There sitting on a chair in front of these articles was Barty. "Tom tried standing, but was too weak, Instead he looked up to Barty and said, "I don't know how you saved me Barty, but you will be well rewarded. I promise you this."

"You don't need to reward me for this Tom. You being here is enough reward for me. But you have it wrong Tom. My name is not Barty, it is Alastor. Alastor Moody. I am also your executioner. Oh, and to let you know Tom. Those people you thought died by your hand, in fact didn't. They still live. You see Tom, the cup hindered your magic to the extent that all you did was knock them out. They should be reviving shortly. Such is not the case for you Tom. Too many people died because of you, and it is now time for you to join them in death. AVADA KADAVRA!" and Tom collapsed at the feet of Alastor Moody, dead. A look of fear on his face, as he fell to the one thing he feared the most, his mortality.

Alastor levitated the body to a pit and dropped it in, then used fiend fyre to destroy the remains, leaving only the cup whole. He Accioed the cup back to the top of the pit and allowed it to fall to the ground with out touching it. He turned his back to the pit, as a strong wind took the ashes of Tom Riddle, and brought them to the black lake where they would remain for eternity as sediment at it's bottom of it's deepest point.

DP-}

Harry dropped to the ground when Tom disappeared, feeling the loss of his godfather, his mentor, his brother, and all else who fell to Tom's magic. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of all who died because of this lunatic's evil magic. He was so filled with sorrow, that he failed to see Percy start to get up. Then Sirius, Albus, The elves, Goblins and finally Donny and everyone else who fell to Tom.

Donny walked over to Harry to congratulate Harry for finally defeating Riddle, "Hey Harry."

Harry looked up and saw his brother standing there. Harry thought it was his spirit and began to apologize, "Donny, I'm so sorry I was late in trying to save you. Why did you have to die, or Sirius, or Percy, or Albus. Why couldn't it have been me instead. What's Luna going to do now that you are dead."

"DEAD? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING POTTER? I'M NOT DEAD, AND NEITHER ARE THE REST. Harry, we are all OK. For some reason, the spells used on us only knocked us out."

Donny had to take the sobbing Harry in his arms to control his shaking body. Then he felt Harry go slack in his arms. He thought Harry passed out from the emotion, until he saw the blood streaming down his head from an open gash where his scar had been. Albus saw this as well, and too Harry in his arms, and Apparated back to the castle to seek treatment for Harry. The rest followed behind with the elves taking the wizards as they could not Apparate into the castle.

When Ginny, Hermione and Luna had heard about Harry, they rushed to the ward to try to get in to see him, but were refused entry. The same went for Sirius, Percy, Ron, the Twins, and anyone else. Albus and Donny were the only ones in there.

Ginny could see through the window what was happening, and paled at the amount of blood she saw. Ron caught her as she passed out. Sirius and Percy had to catch Hermione and Luna, as they joined Ginny. Ron looked in to see what caused them to faint, and he tried holding back the vomit that wanted to escape his body. Blood was every where in the ward.

The girls were taken back to the Gryffindor dorm to recover.

DP-}

Poppy finally stopped the bleeding from the scar on Harry's head, then she fed him blood replenishment serum. She didn't know if it would be enough. She had never this type of injury before. If she knew what spell was used, then maybe she could help, but neither Albus nor Donny heard the spell cast.

After the first day, Poppy allowed visitors into the ward, and try as she might, the numbers were too many to great to try and control how many would be allowed in. There were always forty to fifty people surrounding Harry's bed.

Finally Alastor made it to the ward, to see the young man who saved them all. When he asked why Harry was still unconscious, he could not believe that no one heard what spell was used on Harry, or the fact that Albus didn't say anything. "Bloody idiots, all of you. Doesn't any one here realize what he was carrying around in his head. Albus, you knew. Why didn't you tell Poppy?"

"Just because I knew what Harry was carrying around, it doesn't tell me what spell was used to destroy it? Remember what are the only things to do this are Moody. It could not have been either of them with out killing Harry. So you tell me what did this to Harry?"

"What else could it have been other than the Killing Curse. But why didn't it kill him right away, instead of killing him slowly like it's doing."

When she heard this, Poppy came running to the bed side,"Are you saying Moody, that the Killing Curse did this to Harry?"

"Of course it was, it's the only thing that could have done besides what Albus said."

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief, "Then we have nothing to fear. Harry is just recovering from the shock of being hit with it, then facing what he thought was everyone's death. It may take two or three more days, but, he should be alright. The bleeding was used to purge the evil out that was left behind by what ever was in there. I think I know what you are talking about, and will leave it at that."

It was like Poppy said, it was two more days, when Harry became conscious, and the first thing he called for was his mum. Every one thought he had gone crazy. Harry sat up and looked at the gathered and saw who he wanted to speak to. "Mum, please come her."

Tears were streaming down the cheeks of Molly Weasley. Harry had called her mum for the first time since they met. She walked forward, and was pulled into a hug. "Thank you mum, for helping me back there. I don't know if I could have taken on those DE's with out your help. And Yes Molly, for all intents and purposes, you are my mum. Lily, my real mum, wants to thank you for taking care of me in her place. My dad wishes to thank you as well. You too dad. Yes you Arthur. Sirius, Remus, The both want to thank you for being there to help train me to defeat the blighter."

Finally Harry looked around and found his treasure. He smiled and she responded by running forward and pulling him into a hug. "Harry, you ever die on me again, and so help me Merlin, I will curse you back to life, to send you back to death. Do you hear me Harry?"

Harry smiled up at his beautiful girlfriend, "Loud and clear my love. I will never die again, well, until it is time to go for real."

Ginny smiled back, "Fair enough." and she pulled him into a hug and shared in a kiss. The ward soon emptied to leave the two alone to share in their joy of being alive.


	14. Chapter 14

Donny Potter Keeperoliver Chapter 14

Harry stayed in the ward to recover his strength. It would be few more days before he was to be released. He was never alone in all this time, except for the evenings when he needed to sleep. Donny, Luna, Ginny and Hermione never left his side, They would be joined by Ron, the twins and many others at different intervals. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks also visited regularly. Molly and Arthur visited twice, with Molly bringing Harry a cake to share with his friends on their first visit, and a Treacle Tart just for Harry on the second visit. Harry thanked her profusely for both items.

Harry learned from Arthur that Amelia Bones had put Molly in for an Order of Merlin first class for her part in taking down Tom and his minions. Arthur also told him that Draco and Narcissa were cleared of any wrong doing and that Lucius was facing a life term in Azkaban, with out parole. Narcissa was allowed to divorce him, and take back her name of Black. Draco joined her in this as well, not wanting anything to do with the Malfoy name that was being smeared all over the tabloids.

Before he was released from his stay, Harry and Luna had a long talk. "Harry, Donny told me that you had Wormtail place the cup in the cauldron, before you had him kill himself. Why the cup, and why kill himself?"

The others sitting there heard the question, and listened to Harry as he explained his actions. "Alastor and I managed to talk briefly, before the last challenge. He told me that the cup was a two way port key, and if he somehow managed to get the cup placed in the cauldron before the spell was completed, it may take Tom out of the battle. He didn't know that it would become a part of Tom when it was placed in the mix. You see Tom, (I don't know why I keep calling him that, as Tom ceased to exist when he died trying to kill me when I was 1.); was not human. He was for the most part a spirit with a body. He had a few functioning parts that we have, but, a heart wasn't one of them, until I had Wormtail toss in the cup. It took the hearts place. The cup was filled with light magic put there by Alastor. The two magics fought to control Tom's body. That was why he couldn't kill during the battle. It was brilliant magic, and a great move on Alastors part."

Luna once again asked, "OK, that explains the cup, but why have Wormtail kill himself?"

Luna could see the anger rise in Harry's face. "I could say that he deserved no less. I could say that is was revenge. But in truth, I had him do it to protect me, and to ensure he would not escape. In protecting me, I mean, I didn't want him at my back while facing Tom. Plus he had already used his Animagus form to escape justice, and I didn't want that to happen again. With him being a coward, he would have run at the first sign of defeat, or if Tom was winning, he would have been there to curse me behind my back."

"But why death, Harry? Couldn't you have put a bind on him, or petrified him or something like that, to keep him under control?"

"I couldn't take that chance Luna. If Tom was able to render me unconscious, any spell I put on Wormtail would have ended, and he would be free again. No matter what, I did not want him free. He had to pay for what he did to my mum and dad. Is that so wrong. I didn't kill him, and I did not force him to kill himself. If there were no life debt owed, He would have laughed in my face and told me to go to hell. I didn't know for a fact if there was really a life's debt."

"But because of the life debt Harry, you were his killer, as you told him to take his life."

"No, Luna. No matter what you have heard about Life debts, you cannot force a person to kill himself with it. It is just a request, that could just as easily been refused. Peter must have felt that what he did was wrong to turn his friends in in order to gain favor with Tom. There must have been some turmoil in his decision from the start. In order for my request to be granted, he must have wanted it as well, to end this misery he was feeling. Like I said, he was a weak person, but he had enough strength to do what was what he felt was right in the end."

"So you are telling me a life debt can be refused if it could harm the person involved?" Luna was looking at Ginny as she said this.

Harry saw this, "Luna, Ginny did not owe me a life debt. A life debt occurs when an act of saving a life for one you despise is the recipient. Never would I ask for a life debt from Ginny. If any thing, a bond took place in the chamber when I saved her life. This is what I would like to believe, anyway. In any event, Ginny is free to choose her own life's path. If for any reason she chose to be with someone else, I would step aside and let her be with the one she loved."

Ginny growled at this, "Don't even go there Harry Potter. You're stuck with me thru eternity. As if I would love someone else over you. You are mine, and I am yours, and that's all there is to it. End of story."

Harry smiled at his love, "I wouldn't like it any other way, Gin. I was just trying to explain to Luna the truth behind a bond, and a life debt. With me being able to accept you being with another shows that there is no bond between us, but there is true love, which could be stronger than a bond. Love is not a force, it is a feeling shared by two people. It is not magic, but it is magical. It is not a contract, but can be contractual. Love is the highest form flattery. And know this Ginevra Weasley, I intend on flattering you for the rest of your life."

Luna sat there all starry eyed at Harry's admission. She thought that Ginny had struck gold with the young man sitting next to her on the bed. "That was so beautiful Harry. Donny keeps telling me things that shows he loves me, but never to the depth that you just proclaimed to Ginny." She leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek, and then stood up to go stand by Donny, while Ginny took her spot on the bed.

DP-}

In the three years that followed where Harry and his friends finished at Hogwarts, except for Ginny and Luna, many things took place.

Remus had accepted the love between him and Tonks. In Harry's sixth year they married, and in Harry's seventh year Tonks had a baby boy Named Teddy James Lupin. In Harry's second year out of Hogwarts they had a girl they named Naomi Andromeda Lupin.

Sirius met a young witch thru the Ministry who's name was Marigold Winfield. They joined Remus and Tonks in marriage with a double wedding. They had a boy they named Reginald Hercules Black. It was their only child. Reginald was named after his brother Regulas, but not completely.

Bill and Fleur Married in Ginny's sixth year and had a girl in her seventh year, names Victoire in honor of Bill's conquest of his Part Veela wife. It was a joke between him and her they never told anyone. They had another girl they name Dominique and last, a boy they named Louis.

Charlie still had not married, but was dating the secretary for the owner of the reserve.

Percy married a girl he met in the Ministry named Audrey, and they had a Girl they named Molly Louise, named after both mums.

Fred married his sweetheart Hermione, and they had a girl named Georgina Frederica. She loved to be called Gred.

George married Alicia and they had a set of twins they named Arthur Hilton, and Robert Statler. They grew up worse than Fred and George, in terms of pranking people.

Now that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Donny were done with Hogwarts, it was time to decide what they were going to do with their lives. It was on a morning of the first Hogmeade weekend for Ginny and Luna. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks when they heard a conversation a few tables away.

"Who do you think will buy it?"

"No one in their right mind. Place is a pig sty if you ask me. Who ever does, needs to tear it down, and build fresh."

"But it's practically a land mark. It is a Dumbledore running the place."

"That didn't help to keep out the riff raff now did it? The place stinks. It's an eye sore, and a health hazard."

"Well who ever it is that buys it has to be an improvement. Maybe it could be cleaned up and given a proper name. I mean who in their right mind would call their place the Hogshead."

Harry broke off listening and turned to his friends. "I think I know what I am going to do. I am going to talk to Aberforth and buy the Hogshead and turn it into a diner. What do you think Donny?"

"Why are you asking me for Harry? This is your dream, not mine. However, since you did, I think you should go for it. It would make a nice place for the kids on their visits to sit and eat."

"I'm asking you, because I will need a partner or two, or three or six. How about you Hermione, and Ron. Care to take a chance?"

Ron answered first, "Not me. Fred and George already asked me to join them in the WWW. Sorry mate."

Hermione thought on it a minute, "Could I use some of my own ideas when we start up Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Of course Hermione. You could also be here if a spot comes open for Fred to open up a shop out here for the WWW."

Hermione grinned at the prospect. "Alright then, I'm in, but what about Ginny and Luna?"

"Hey, with the three prettiest girls in the world working there, we should be a huge success. "

They talked for a bit more while they waited on Ginny and Luna. When they got there, they told them of their plan, and walked down to the Hogshead, and talked to Aberforth. 30 Minutes later they walked out the owners of 'The Four houses Inn.' Harry turned around and changed the sign from the Hogshead to the four emblems representing the four houses of Hogwarts.

By the time the next Hogsmeade weekend came around, Harry, Donny and Hermione had done a complete makeover, and were open for business. Hermione's idea was to have a library to use for reference for students that wanted a different atmosphere for doing their homework. Donny didn't think it would be a success but was wrong. The Inn stayed packed all the time, as even the Professors used the inn for school work. Hermione had made it so that there were four sections that each covered four courses, with the reference material available to all four subjects. Donny apologized to Hermione on so many occasions for her awesome idea, it didn't make her blush anymore. During the week, Ministry officials would floo there for lunch, to use the reference material as well.

DP-}

Life for Harry and his friends could never have been batter. Harry and Ginny married after she finished school, and had three children, Sirius James, Remus Albert, and Lily Luna.

Fred and Hermione has one more child, a boy they named Daniel Gene.

Ron and Lavender married and had a girl they named Rose Lynn, and a boy they named William Charles.

Luna and Donny married, and they had two children. A boy they named Andrew Ollivander, and a girl they named Selena Regina. They were both elves. Not house elves, but elves of myth and legend.

Ollivander was more than pleased to be asked to be Andrews godfather. He took his role seriously, and raised him to be the elf he was meant to be. Selena would be joining him in their training.

Their lives would be filled with wonder, and excitement, but that is a story for another time and place.

DP-}

A/N: Well, there it is. Finished at last. I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fun. I know it was not well accepted, but, I had fun doing it just the same. I wish to thank those of you who stuck with it from the beginning, and weathered through my tirades.

With this being the end, it leaves me time to think about where I want to go next. I have a Star Trek Cross over and another I was thinking about . There is also a request put in by someone that could be a one shot, or a real short story. I want to do it for this person, but, It may be too much. I will have to think on it.

In the mean time, I think I will just work on Christmas, and bring it to an end. Yes, two more chapters should do it for that one as well. But there will be a next story that takes them through the Hogwarts years. So, until then, I wish you all Happy Reading. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.


End file.
